Break It?
by haurababys
Summary: mencintai seseorang yang sudah punya kekasih, dilema antara mempertahankan perasaan itu atau menyerah saja. atau, bagaimana jika membuat mereka berpisah? MinYoon pair, BTS member, slight Yongguk x Yoongi pair. boys love, pasaran, typo(s), DLDR! RnR please
1. Chapter 1

Annyeong readers^^

Lama juga gak apdet lagi, pasti gak ada yang kangen /emang gak/

Kali ini coba bikin ff chaptered, semoga suka yah readers^^

Pairnya MinYoon again :D slight Yongguk x Yoongi (mungkin ada saran disingkatnya gimana xD)

Warning (s) : boys love, cerita pasaran, alur acakadul, bahasa acakadul, typo acakadul. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! RnR please

Happy reading readers^^

.

.

.

 **Break It?**

Min Yoongi. Sosok yang begitu dekat, tapi begitu jauh. Setidaknya begitulah pemikiran seorang Park Jimin tentang Min Yoongi. Bagaimana tidak. Setiap hari, Jimin hanya bisa memandangnya dari jauh walaupun Yoongi ada tepat di depan matanya.

Yoongi adalah sosok yang diam-diam dikagumi oleh Jimin kira-kira setahun belakangan ini. Tepatnya saat Yoongi menjadi panitia penerimaan siswa baru dan Jimin terdaftar sebagai siswa baru di sekolahnya. Saat itu, Jimin terpesona pada pandangan pertama oleh senyuman Yoongi yang –menurut Jimin- sangat manis melebihi manisnya gula jenis apapun yang ada di dunia ini. Berlebihan memang, tapi memang pesona Yoongi sanggup membuat Jimin jatuh hati seketika. Hingga saat ini, Jimin masih menyimpan perasaannya itu pada sunbae satu tahun diatasnya tersebut. Bahkan, perasaannya semakin menguat saja seiring dengan intensitas bertemu mereka di sekolah.

Namun begitu, Jimin hanya bisa memendam perasaannya, tidak mampu untuk mengatakannya pada Yoongi. Saat berpapasan, Jimin hanya bisa menyapa sekedarnya pada Yoongi. Bukan, bukan karena Yoongi cuek atau dingin. Yoongi sangat ramah malah. Hanya saja, Jimin tidak mampu untuk mengontrol dirinya saat berada di dekat Yoongi. Jantungnya selalu berdebar hebat saat Yoongi berjalan di depannya atau saat mereka sedang berpapasan di koridor sekolah. Jimin selalu berkeringat dingin jika sudah seperti itu.

Sebenarnya Jimin bukanlah anak yang pemalu. Dia malah seringkali kepedean *plak*. Tapi untuk urusan dengan Min Yoongi, Jimin begitu lemah. Apa perasaannya sampai sebesar itu pada Yoongi? Entahlah, yang jelas Jimin berubah menjadi sosok yang pengecut jika sudah berhadapan dengan Yoongi. Ayolah Park Jimin, bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan perhatian Min Yoongi jika begitu terus?

Ada satu lagi yang membuat Jimin enggan untuk mengutarakan perasaannya pada Yoongi. Yoongi ternyata sudah punya pacar. Bang Yongguk, satu kelas dengan Yoongi, ketua tim basket sekolah mereka yang Yoongi juga ikut didalamnya. Tampan, populer dan juga kaya, banyak namja maupun yeoja yang begitu mengagumi serta menginginkan Yongguk. Namun sepertinya mereka harus gigit jari karena Yongguk sudah menjadi milik seorang Min Yoongi, namja manis yang juga digilai banyak orang di sekolah. Dua orang populer berpacaran, siapa yang bisa menembus batas tak kasat mata untuk memisahkan mereka? Jawabannya tidak ada. Semua orang minder duluan jika sudah melihat mereka bersama. Hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati agar dua orang itu berpisah. Jahat memang, tapi mereka tak bisa melakukan apapun lagi. Dan jangan lupa, Jimin juga termasuk orang-orang yang mendoakannya.

Mereka selalu berdua dimanapun berada. Yongguk terlihat begitu posesif pada Yoongi. Semua mata akan tertuju pada mereka saat kedua orang itu bersama baik di kantin, perpustakaan, koridor sekolah dan di semua sudut sekolah. Terlihat mesra dan romantis, begitulah yang ada di pemikiran orang-orang yang melihatnya.

Jimin juga melihat mereka bersama. Dan karena itulah dia tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya. Terlalu sakit melihat sang pujaan hati bersama dengan kekasihnya, yang jika sudah bersama mereka bisa saja disebut 'perfect couple'.

Suatu hari, Jimin sedang makan dikantin bersama dengan sahabatnya, Kim Taehyung dan kekasihnya, Jeon Jungkook yang merupakan hoobae setahun dibawah mereka. Jimin sudah biasa menjadi 'obat nyamuk' diantara sepasang kekasih tersebut. Saat sedang asyik makan dan mengobrol, tiba-tiba pandangan seisi kantin tertuju pada sepasang kekasih yang sedang menuju kantin dengan bergandengan tangan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yongguk dan Yoongi. Kedua orang itu memilih duduk dipojok kantin, menghindari pandangan orang-orang sepertinya. Setelah teralihkan perhatiannya sejenak, semua siswa kembali menikmati makanannya masing-masing, walaupun ada diantara mereka yang raut mukanya berubah menjadi masam. Termasuk Jimin. Taehyung yang mengerti, mengelus punggung sahabatnya.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan Jimin-ah, mereka belum tentu bisa selamanya bersama. Kau berdoa saja biar mereka cepat putus" ucap Taehyung, absurd, yang langsung dihadiahi pelototan dari sang kekasih imutnya, Jungkook. Jungkook buru-buru meralat ucapan Taehyung.

"Hyung, jangan dengarkan alien absurd ini. Kau akan jadi orang jahat jika berharap seperti itu. Lebih baik kau berharap untuk kebahagiaannya. Bukannya jika kau mencintai seseorang lebih baik berdoa untuk kebahagiaannya, begitu kan Jimin hyung?" ucap Jungkook, dewasa, berbanding terbalik dengan sang kekasih alien. Jimin mengangguk, sedikit tersenyum.

"Nde, kau benar Kookie-ah. Aku tidak akan mendengarkan saran dari alien ini lagi", jawab Jimin sambil melirik ke arah sahabatnya yang sekarang cengar-cengir tidak jelas. Dasar alien!

Selanjutnya, yang terdengar hanyalah suara Taehyung dan Jungkook, sementara Jimin sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Jimin jadi ragu, haruskah dia mempertahankan perasaannya untuk Yoongi?

TBC

.

.

.

First time buat FF chaptered, palingan juga ga nyampe 5 chapter xD

Doakan saja saya kuat(?) menyelesaikan FF ini dan tidak mengalami kebuntuan ide

Lagi tergila-gila sama abang Gukie nih, makanya dia juga masuk jadi cast, hohohoho

Gummy smile nya ga nahan aaaaaaaaaaa~~~

Sudah cukup sudah cukup fangirling nya

Kalo banyak typo maap yak, males edit edit *plak*

Finally, review juseyo readers^^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pair : MinYoon, slight Yongguk x Yoongi, Yongguk x (?)

Warning (s) : boys love, cerita pasaran, alur acakadul, bahasa acakadul, typo acakadul. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! RnR please

Happy reading readers^^

.

.

.

 **Break It?**

Semakin hari, dua orang itu –Yongguk dan Yoongi- semakin lengket saja. Kemana-mana selalu berdua, tidak pernah terpisah. Dan belakangan beredar gosip bahwa mereka berdua tinggal satu apartemen. Entahlah ini benar atau tidak, yang jelas berita ini membuat Jimin semakin kalut dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Jimin sih inginnya dia menyerah saja, tapi sayangnya rasa cinta Jimin pada Yoongi terlalu besar hingga dia tidak sanggup untuk melakukannya. Hasilnya, Jimin harus menahan rasa sakit saat melihat Yoongi yang begitu mesra dengan Yongguk.

"Jimin-ah, mau sampai kapan kau begini?" tegur Taehyung saat mereka berdua ada di dalam kelas. Keadaan kelas sedikit gaduh karena guru yang seharusnya mengajar sedang sakit jadi tidak bisa masuk. Jimin hanya menatap Taehyung malas.

"Entahlah Tae. Aku bingung". Jimin menghela napas berat.

"Saranku Jim, sebaiknya kau bilang saja tentang perasaanmu itu pada Yoongi sunbae". Jimin melotot.

"Mwo?! Kau gila?! Mau ditaruh mana mukaku, menyatakan cinta pada orang yang sudah punya kekasih!" Jimin sedikit kesal dengan ide absurd sahabat aliennya itu.

"Aigoo, dengarkan dulu, aku belum selesai berbicara kau pabbo! Begini, aku menyarankanmu bukan tanpa alasan. Jika kau begini terus, yang ada kau hanya akan sakit hati melihat mereka berdua. Maksudku adalah, bisa saja kan Yoongi sunbae tergoyahkan hatinya saat mengetahui perasaanmu padanya" jelas Taehyung. Jimin terdiam sejenak, mencoba mencerna saran dari sahabatnya itu.

"Apa mungkin bisa seperti itu?" tanya Jimin kemudian. Taehyung mengangguk mantap.

"Bisa saja Jimin-ah".

"Tapi aku tidak mau merusak hubungan orang lain Tae", Jimin masih mencoba menyangkal saran Taehyung.

"Yak, kau ini! Mereka itu masih berpacaran, belum menikah! Kalau mereka sudah menikah, aku juga tidak mau kau melakukannya. Lagipula aku merasa ada yang janggal pada hubungan mereka" kalimat terakhir Taehyung membuat Jimin menoleh padanya, heran.

"Janggal? Janggal apanya?" Jimin mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Entahlah, aku merasa hubungan mereka hanya dibuat-buat. Tapi aku tidak berani memastikan, hanya dugaanku saja" jawab Taehyung sambil menggedikkan bahunya.

-o-

Yoongi sedang tiduran di kamarnya saat seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya yang tertutup.

"Masuk saja, tidak dikunci", jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari ponsel miliknya. Dia sudah tahu siapa orang itu. Yongguk.

Yongguk membuka pintu lalu menghampiri Yoongi yang sedang tiduran. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di tepi tempat tidur milik Yoongi. Yoongi duduk di sebelahnya dan meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja disamping tempat tidur.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Yongguk.

"Ani, hanya menghilangkan kejenuhan saja. Ada apa?" Yoongi balik bertanya. Yongguk menghela napas sejenak.

"Appa menyuruh kita datang besok malam ke rumahku. Ada yang ingin dibicarakan katanya". Yoongi terdiam, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum tipis.

"Apakah sudah waktunya?".

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Baik Yongguk maupun Yoongi tidak ada yang berbicara, masih bergelut dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Dia bagaimana?" tanya Yoongi lagi.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak mau memikirkannya. Sudah malam, cepat tidur, besok kita harus sekolah. Jaljayo" Yongguk mengelus rambut Yoongi pelan sebelum akhirnya beranjak keluar dari kamarnya.

Setelah Yongguk menutup pintu, Yoongi segera menghempaskan tubuhnya kembali ke atas tempat tidur. Yoongi menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara bantal. Diam-diam, cairan bening meleleh dari kedua manik hitamnya.

"Wae appa, eomma?" lirihnya terisak.

-o-

Yoongi sedang berjalan di koridor saat berpapasan dengan hoobae satu tahun dibawahnya, kalau Yoongi tidak salah ingat namanya Jimin. Yongguk masih ke toilet, makanya saat sampai di sekolah Yoongi jalan duluan ke kelas.

"Annyeong su,sunbae" sapa Jimin saat mereka berpapasan. Jimin membungkuk sopan, membuat Yoongi balas membungkuk. Dan jika Yoongi tidak salah dengar tadi, suara Jimin sedikit, bergetar?

"Annyeong, Jimin", balas Yoongi ramah. Jimin tersenyum kikuk. Demi apapun, dia sangat grogi sekarang!

"Sendirian saja sunbae? Yongguk sunbae kemana?" tanyanya sambil celingak-celinguk(?) mencari keberadaan Yongguk.

"Yongguk sedang ke toilet, aku malas menunggunya, makanya jalan duluan" ujar Yoongi. Jimin mengangguk.

"Habisnya aneh kalau melihat sunbae sendirian, biasanya kan kalian berdua selalu bersama-ah, maafkan aku lancang sunbae", Jimin buru-buru membungkukkan badannya minta maaf sambil terus menepuki mulut lancangnya. Yoongi tertawa.

"Hahaha, gwenchana Jimin. Aku sudah biasa mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu dari anak-anak lain jika sedang sendirian" ucap Yoongi sambil menepuk pundak Jimin halus.

Seketika Jimin terpaku. Darahnya berdesir hebat merasakan sentuhan singkat Yoongi di tubuhnya. Jantungnya tambah berdebar, dan sekarang dia berkeringat dingin, lagi.

"Jimin, gwenchana?" suara Yoongi menyadarkan Jimin.

"Eh, i, iya sunbae, gwenchana, hehe" Jimin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Kenapa melamun?" tanya Yoongi lagi.

"Eh, itu, hanya, ah iya, aku lupa belum mengerjakan tugas take home ku sunbae. Kalau begitu, sampai nanti", ucap Jimin terburu-buru lalu segera berlari meninggalkan Yoongi. Yoongi menatap heran kepergian Jimin, lalu setelahnya dia berteriak,"panggil aku hyung saja!".

Jimin yang mendengarnya tersenyum simpul. Dia sangat senang, sudah selangkah lebih dekat dengan sunbae tersayangnya itu.

-o-

"Yongguk-ah" panggil Yoongi saat dia baru saja duduk disamping namja manis itu.

"Wae Yoongi-ah?"

"Kau kenal hoobae kita yang bernama Park Jimin?". Yongguk mengernyitkan dahinya sejenak, berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"Ah, Jimin yang ketua ekskul dance itu. Aku tahu saja, tidak begitu mengenalnya. Wae?".

"Tadi aku bertemu dengannya, hanya saja, sikapnya begitu aneh. Seperti, takut berhadapan denganku. Tadi saja dia tidak menatapku saat berbicara".

Yongguk tertawa ringan.

"Mungkin dia menyukaimu" celetuknya asal, hingga sebuah jitakan 'sayang' menghampiri jidat mulusnya.

"Aduh! Kenapa menjitakku sih?!" protesnya pada sang pelaku, siapa lagi kalau bukan Min Yoongi.

"Kau asal saja berbicara! Mana mungkin?! Dia kan tidak begitu kenal denganku" Yoongi menjawab ketus.

"Hahaha, dasar pabbo! Kau pikir di sekolah ini berapa banyak yang menyukaimu? Sangat banyak Yoongi-ah".

"Mwo?! Jinja?" Yoongi berbinar. Tidak menyangka jika banyak yang suka padanya. *uhuk

"Dasar kau tidak peka. Kasihan sekali mereka yang menyukaimu, ternyata sang pujaan hati tidak menyadarinya sama sekali" Yongguk menggelengkan kepalanya pura-pura prihatin. Yoongi melotot.

"Yak! Memangnya kau, suka kegeeran!" balasnya tak terima.

"Kegeeran apanya? Sudah jelas-jelas aku ini dipuja oleh namja dan yeoja di sekolah ini", Yongguk bersedekap sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pundaknya, mencoba membanggakan diri.

Yoongi menatapnya kesal. Bagaimana bisa dia kenal dengan makhluk macam Yongguk ini. Yoongi berfikir jika Tuhan sudah mengutuknya karena sudah mengenalkan dia dengan orang macam Yongguk.

-o-

Jimin sudah bertekad. Hari ini dia akan mengutarakan perasaannya pada Yoongi. Akhirnya dia menerima saran dari Taehyung, setelah sebelumnya Jungkook juga membujuknya. Jika saja Jungkook tidak ikut membujuknya, mungkin Jimin tidak akan mau. Entahlah, Jimin sepertinya lebih mempercayai kekasih sahabatnya itu dalam hal seperti ini.

Sepulang sekolah, Jimin menunggu Yoongi di koridor tempat mereka bertemu tadi pagi, karena biasanya Yoongi lewat sana. Jimin berharap Yoongi tidak sedang bersama Yongguk. Dan benar saja, sesaat kemudian Jimin melihat Yongguk berjalan sendirian berlawanan arah dengannya. Sepertinya dia sedang terburu-buru. Tunggu, Yongguk sedang berjalan ke arah belakang sekolah sepertinya.

Entah kenapa, Jimin begitu penasaran tentang kekasih Yoongi itu. Akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti Yongguk terlebih dahulu. Ingin tahu saja apa yang dilakukannya hingga terburu-buru seperti itu dan sampai meninggalkan Yoongi, begitu pikirnya.

Sesampainya di belakang sekolah, Jimin mengendap-endap, mencoba mengintip dari balik tembok didekatnya berdiri. Di depannya, terlihat dua orang yang sedang berdiri berhadapan. Satu dia ketahui adalah Yongguk. Dan yang satunya, Jimin memicingkan matanya, mencoba mencari tahu siapa namja tampan sekaligus manis bersurai cokelat yang sedang berbicara dengan Yongguk tersebut. Jimin tidak dapat mendengar suara keduanya karena jaraknya dan kedua orang itu cukup jauh. Dan Jimin spontan memelototkan matanya saat melihat kedua orang perlahan saling mendekatkan wajah masing-masing, dan sekarang mereka sedang, berciuman?!

Belum habis kagetnya, tiba-tiba seseorang menariknya dari belakang hingga ia nyaris terjatuh. Dan Jimin lebih kaget lagi setelah dia membalikkan tubuhnya, ternyata orang itu adalah Min Yoongi!

TBC

.

.

.

Astagaaaaaa, ceritanya semakin pasaran dan drama T.T

Jangan bosan yah readers, dan terus review biar Rara makin semangat lanjutin FF-nya :D *maksa

Mau minta saran nih, couple nya Yongguk mendingan Hime apa Daehyun? Suka dua-duanya jadi bingung u,u

Yang sudah baca, review, follow dan favorite cerita ini, thanks a lot :) :*:*:*

Finally, review juseyo readers^^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Pair : MinYoon, slight Yongguk x Yoongi, Yongguk x (?)

Warning (s) : boys love, cerita pasaran, alur acakadul, bahasa acakadul, typo acakadul. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! RnR please

Happy reading readers^^

.

.

.

 **Break It?**

"Su,sunbae, i, itu tadi-"

Tanpa kata-kata, Yoongi segera meraih lengan Jimin lalu menariknya menjauh dari tempat itu. Hingga sampai di depan gerbang sekolah, Yoongi baru melepaskan tangan Jimin. Yoongi berdiri dihadapan Jimin, menatapnya tajam. Jimin menunduk, berusaha menghindari tatapan Yoongi. Dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya, kenapa Yoongi malah menariknya pergi, setidaknya dia kan harus marah pada Yongguk yang nyata-nyata sudah berselingkuh di depan matanya.

"Tadi kau sedang apa?" tanya Yoongi, ada nada ketus dalam suaranya. Mendengarnya Jimin langsung keder pemirsah(?).

"I, itu, aku tadi, tadi tidak sengaja mengikuti Yongguk sunbae" jawabnya takut-takut.

"Mengikuti Yongguk? Jadi, kau sudah tahu semuanya?". Jimin mengangkat kepalanya menatap Yoongi bingung.

"Ne? Maksud sunbae-eh, maksudku, maksud Yoongi hyung?" Jimin buru-buru meralat panggilannya sesuai dengan permintaan Yoongi tadi pagi.

"Kau, tahu tentang aku dan Yongguk?" Yoongi mengulangi pertanyaannya. Jimin menggeleng, raut mukanya menjadi tambah bingung sekarang.

"Apa hyung? Tahu tentang apa?" tanya Jimin. Yoongi menatap Jimin sebentar.

"Benar tidak tahu apapun?" Yoongi memastikan. Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu. Sebenarnya ada apa?". Yoongi menghela napas. Kedua telapak tangannya diusapkan ke wajahnya secara kasar.

"Tapi tadi kau lihat Yongguk dan Himchan?" Yoongi bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"Eh, aku, emm, iya. Mereka. Berciuman. Begitu" Jimin menjawabnya terbata. Yoongi kembali menghela napasnya. Dia memijit keningnya, kesal dengan semua yang terjadi, terlebih hari ini.

"Dasar Bang Yongguk pabbo!" Yoongi menggerutu sendiri. Dia tidak habis fikir, kenapa Bang itu begitu ceroboh sih?!

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?" Jimin menepuk pundak Yoongi pelan. Dia sedikit mengangguk menjawab Jimin.

"Sekarang aku tanya. Kenapa kau mengikuti Yongguk sampai ke belakang sekolah?"

Mati kau!

Jimin bingung harus menjawab apa sekarang. Padahal dia tadi hanya iseng saja kan, kenapa jadi rumit begini?

"Baiklah-baiklah, kau tidak perlu menjawabnya" Yoongi yang melihat wajah bingung Jimin segera mengerti.

"Tapi kau harus berjanji satu hal, jangan katakan kepada siapapun tentang hal ini, termasuk pada orang-orang terdekatmu, tak terkecuali, arraseo?" tambah Yoongi. Jimin segera mengangguk mantap.

"Ne hyung, aku janji tidak akan mengatakan hal ini pada siapapun" janji Jimin.

"Aku percaya padamu".

"Tapi hyung, kenapa kau, membiarkannya?" tanya Jimin hati-hati. Dia tidak mau Yoongi kesal padanya karena bertanya tentang hal 'itu'.

Belum sempat Yoongi menjawab, tiba-tiba Yongguk sudah berdiri disamping Yoongi. Yoongi langsung melotot dan memukul punggung Yongguk bertubi-tubi, membuatnya harus membungkuk dan berusaha menghindari pukulan dari Yoongi.

"Yak! Kau! Dasar pabbo!" teriak Yoongi sambil terus memukuli Yongguk.

"Ya, ya, kenapa ini?! Berhenti memukuliku. Hei kau, bantu aku, hentikan Yoongi! Aishh!" Yongguk menunjuk Jimin yang sedang ternganga melihat adegan kekerasan(?) didepannya. Buru-buru dia merangkul Yoongi dari belakang *ehem* agar Yoongi berhenti memukuli Yongguk.

"Hyung, sudah hyung" ucap Jimin, dan akhirnya Yoongi pun menghentikan aksi brutalnya pada Yongguk.

"Yak! Kau ini kenapa tiba-tiba memukuliku sih?!" Yongguk sedikit kesal. Yoongi baru saja akan memukul Yongguk lagi kalau saja Jimin tidak menahan tangannya.

"Hyung, sudah-sudah, tenangkan dirimu" ucap Jimin lagi, berusaha menenangkan emosi Yoongi yang begitu meledak sekarang.

"Kau! Bisa-bisanya kau melakukan hal bodoh di sekolah?! Jika 'dia' melihatnya, kau mau bilang apa pada orang tua kita eoh?!" marah Yoongi. Yongguk mendongak. Seketika dia sadar. Lalu buru-buru menghampiri Yoongi, berdiri dihadapannya dan sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yoongi.

"Yak! Kau ini, lupa jika masih ada orang lain disini?!" ucapnya setengah berbisik. Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas.

"Justru dia yang sudah memergokimu Bang Yongguk-ssi" jawab Yoongi sinis, membuat namja tampan dihadapannya terkejut setengah mati.

"Mwo?! Jadi, dia tahu?!"

Yoongi tidak menjawab, hanya melihat malas pada Yongguk. Ingin rasanya menenggelamkan Yongguk ke laut sekarang juga, batin Yoongi kesal.

"Kau, bagaimana bisa kau tahu?!" Yongguk ganti menunjuk Jimin. Jimin hanya bisa nyengir, dia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Jangan salahkan dia, kau saja yang bodoh, bertindak sesukamu tidak tahu tempat, dasar kau!" marah Yoongi lagi.

"Aku tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa sunbae, aku sudah berjanji pada Yoongi hyung tadi" tambah Jimin.

"Yoongi hyung?" Yongguk sedikit heran. Jimin mengangguk.

"Ne, Yoongi hyung yang meminta dipanggil begitu. Ada yang salah sunbae?".

Yongguk terdiam sejenak. Sebuah ide tiba-tiba terlintas di benaknya.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, aku jadi memikirkan sesuatu. Yoongi, bagaimana kalau kita ajak dia ke apartemen kita?"

"Mwo?! Mau ngapain?" Yoongi semakin heran saja pada makhluk tampan tapi bodoh –menurutnya- didepannya ini. Sementara dalam hati, Jimin berkoar-koar, ternyata mereka benar tinggal satu apartemen! Jimin jadi iri kan?! *uhuk

"Aku punya rencana bagus. Aku telepon Himchan dulu, nanti aku jelaskan semuanya di apartemen".

Setelah itupun Yongguk langsung menghubungi Himchan.

"Hyung, sebenarnya ada apa sih?" tanya Jimin. Dia benar-benar bingung dengan yang terjadi dihadapannya sekarang.

"Sudahlah, jangan tanya dulu. Lebih baik kau ikut kami sekarang. Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Bang bodoh itu" jawab Yoongi seolah putus asa, membuat Jimin bungkam dan akhirnya menuruti kata-katanya untuk ikut ke apartemen mereka berdua.

-o-

Di apartemen Yongguk dan Yoongi, sudah ada empat orang namja disana, yaitu penghuni apartemen dan dua orang lainnya, Jimin dan Himchan. Mereka duduk berhadapan di ruang tamu apartemen tersebut.

"Jadi Bang Yongguk-ssi, bisa kau jelaskan situasi ini?" Yoongi yang memulai pembicaraan. Dia memang selalu memanggil nama lengkap Yongguk jika sedang kesal padanya.

"Baiklah. Sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf dulu atas kejadian di sekolah tadi, Yoongi-ah. Aku tahu memang aku ceroboh tadi" Yongguk sedikit menyesal sekarang. Yoongi hanya bergumam menanggapinya. Sementara Himchan menunduk, ada sedikit rona merah di wajahnya sekarang.

"Jadi begini, aku punya rencana agar kita berdua bisa bebas dari perjodohan bodoh ini Yoongi-ah" ucap Yongguk lagi, membuat Jimin kembali ternganga.

"Ja, jadi kalian berdua?!" Jimin gantian menunjuk Yongguk dan Yoongi. Yongguk mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Akhirnya Yongguk menjelaskan semuanya pada Jimin. Tentang persahabatan orang tua mereka hingga berujung pada dijodohkannya mereka berdua, tentang orang suruhan Tuan Bang yang selalu mengawasi dan membuat mereka terpaksa harus berpura-pura mesra dihadapan semua orang, dan juga hubungan tersembunyi Yongguk dan Himchan yang ternyata sudah berjalan selama 2 tahun lamanya.

Jimin tercengang. Ketiga orang dihadapannya begitu hebat menyembunyikan semuanya selama ini, pikirnya.

"Lalu apa rencana sunbae?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Sebaiknya panggil dia hyung saja, Jimin-ah" saran Yoongi. Jimin mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Nanti malam, aku dan Yoongi akan pergi ke rumah orang tuaku. Mungkin mereka akan membicarakan tentang tanggal pertunangan kami" Yongguk menghentikan pembicaraannya, dia melihat Himchan yang duduk di sampingnya begitu gelisah. Yongguk segera meraih tangan Himchan dan menggenggamnya lembut.

"Kalau misalnya nanti kalian berdua juga ikut bagaimana, nanti kami akan memperkenalkan kalian berdua sebagai kekasih kami" jelas Yongguk lagi.

"Mwo?! Kau tidak gila kan Bang?!" Yoongi begitu terkejut mendengar ucapan Yongguk, begitu juga dengan Jimin dan Himchan.

"Tidak Yoon. Aku sudah memikirkan ini. Aku tidak mau kita terus-terusan terjebak dalam rencana bodoh orang tua kita. Sebelum semuanya terlambat Yoongi-ah".

Yoongi terdiam, dalam hati dia membenarkan ucapan Yongguk. Sebelum semuanya terlambat, karena orang tua mereka berencana menikahkan keduanya tepat setelah kelulusan SMA mereka, dan itu berarti 4 bulan lagi!

"Jimin, kau mau kan membantu kami? Berpura-pura menjadi kekasih Yoongi?" Yongguk bertanya pada Jimin. Jimin menunjuk dirinya sendiri, sekali lagi dia terkejut.

"Aku?!"

"Ya, kau. Kau kan sudah tahu masalahnya, jadi hanya kau yang bisa membantu kami. Please Jimin" kali ini Yoongi yang memohon. Jimin bisa apa sekarang, dia tidak mungkin tega melihat wajah Yoongi yang memelas bak anak kucing terbuang *plak* dihadapannya saat ini.

"Eh? Baiklah, hyung" jawabnya kemudian menyanggupi permintaan hyung tersayangnya itu. Membuat Yongguk dan Yoongi tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu nanti malam kita berempat pergi ke rumah orang tuaku" putus Yongguk kemudian yang diamini oleh ketiga namja lainnya.

-o-

Plak!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi mulus sang pemilik wajah semanis gula. Tuan Min yang melakukannya kalau mau tahu.

"Kau! Apa-apaan kau Yoongi! Sengaja ingin membuatku malu, membuat malu keluarga eoh?!" bentak Tuan Min. Sementara Yoongi, Jimin, Yongguk dan Himchan hanya bisa menunduk. Meski sudah bisa diprediksi sebelumnya, tetap saja mereka takut kan?

"Sudah-sudah Min, jangan begitu, lihat dia jadi takut", Tuan Bang berusaha menenangkan suasana.

"Tidak bisa! Bagaimana bisa dia lebih memilih namja tidak jelas macam dia!" Tuan Min menunjuk Jimin sekarang. Jimin semakin menundukkan kepalanya, sumpah dia takut setengah mati sekarang!

"Appa! Kau tak berhak berkata begitu! Aku mencintainya, mencintai Park Jimin!" balas Yoongi tak kalah keras, membuat kemarahan Tuan Min berada di ubun-ubun sekarang.

Plak!

Sekali lagi, tamparan itu mendarat di pipi mulusnya, membuatnya semakin memerah dan terlihat sedikit darah di sudut bibir Yoongi. Jimin yang awalnya takut, karena melihat sang pujaan hati begitu menderita dihadapannya, tiba-tiba mendongakkan wajahnya.

"Tuan, hentikan itu! Aku mencintai putera Anda, dan aku jamin dia akan bahagia bersama denganku!" ucapnya lantang, entah mendapat keberanian dari mana hingga Jimin bisa berkata begitu.

"Kau!" Tuan Min tidak sanggup meneruskan ucapannya, dia menatap tajam Jimin sebelum akhirnya pergi dari rumah Yongguk diikuti oleh Nyonya Min sang istri.

"Yongguk, pulanglah, temui aku lagi besok pagi" ucap Tuan Bang dingin lalu dia juga segera bangkit dari duduknya meninggalkan ruang makan menuju ke lantai atas diikuti oleh istrinya.

Sepeninggal para orang tua, terlihat raut gusar pada wajah keempatnya.

"Hyung, maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud" ucap Jimin, menyesal. Yoongi menggeleng.

"Gwenchana Jimin-ah. Aku justru berterima kasih, kau berani mengatakan hal seperti itu pada appaku" jawab Yoongi.

'Taukah kau hyung, itulah perasaanku yang sebenarnya padamu' batin Jimin.

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana hyung?" tanya Jimin. Yoongi menoleh pada Yongguk.

"Besok aku akan coba bilang pada appa. Semoga saja dia mau menerima semua ini".

-o-

Keesokan paginya, Yongguk pun pergi menemui sang appa di kantornya. Benar dugaan Yongguk sebelumnya, appanya dan appa Yoongi sudah menentukan tanggal pertunangan mereka, tepatnya akan dilaksanakan dua minggu lagi. Yongguk sudah berusaha menolak keras, namun yang didapatnya hanyalah tamparan dari sang appa.

Dia segera pulang kembali ke apartemennya karena Yoongi, Jimin dan Himchan sudah menunggu disana.

"Appa sudah menentukan tanggal pertunangan. Apa yang harus dilakukan sekarang?" ucap Yongguk gusar.

"Apakah tidak ada cara lagi untuk membatalkannya?" gumam Yoongi. Dia menatap kosong kedepan.

"Kenapa tidak kalian hancurkan saja pesta pertunangannya?" ujar Jimin asal, namun segera mendapat respon dari keduanya, lihat saja wajah mereka berdua berbinar sekarang.

"Bingo!" teriak Yoongi senang. Buru-buru dia memeluk Jimin, maksudnya sih karena dia merasa senang, namun yang ada hal itu membuat Jimin langsung kaku ditempat.

"Gomawo Jimin-ah, jeongmal gomawo!" pekik Yoongi senang. Jimin tidak segera menjawab, dia terlalu grogi sekarang.

"Yoongi lepaskan dia, lihat dia jadi seperti patung sekarang" peringat Yongguk sambil tergelak melihat ekspresi Jimin. Yoongi pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Gomawo ne" ucapnya sekali lagi sambil tersenyum mengusak pelan rambut Jimin, membuat Jimin tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Eh? Ne, ne, sama-sama hyung" jawabnya terbata.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kalian lakukan untuk menghancurkan pertunangan itu?" tanya Himchan kemudian.

Sebuah smirk muncul dari wajah manis seorang Min Yoongi.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya" ucapnya yakin.

TBC

.

.

.

Akhirnya update, walaupun jadinya seperti inih(?), membosankan! Bang! *ikut-ikutan iklan*

Maapkeun yaa, namja semanis gula punya Rara seorang *duagh!* a.k.a Min Yoongi agak disiksa disinih, haghaghaghaghag xD *tawa epil *ditampol

Ceritanya tambah pasaran dan gampang ditebak, tapi apalah daya, masih segini kemampuan Rara xD

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review, follow dan favorite sampe sekarang, kalian adalah semangat Rara :*:*:*:*

Finally, review juseyo readers^^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Pair : MinYoon, slight Yongguk x Yoongi, BangHim

Warning (s) : boys love, cerita pasaran, alur acakadul, bahasa acakadul, typo acakadul. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! RnR please

Happy reading readers^^

.

.

.

 **Break It?**

Dua minggu kemudian, akhirnya pesta pertunangan Yongguk dan Yoongi dilaksanakan. Tempatnya di rumah Yoongi, Tuan Min yang memintanya. Yoongi sedang bersiap di dalam kamarnya saat Yongguk menghampirinya. Yongguk duduk di tepi tempat tidur milik Yoongi, mengamatinya sedang berkaca melihat penampilannya.

"Kau benar-benar yakin dengan rencana ini?" Yongguk membuka suara. Yoongi menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh pada Yongguk. Lalu dia mengangguk.

"Ne. Aku sangat yakin, dan menurutku ini adalah satu-satunya jalan Gukie-ah. Yah, walaupun resikonya, bisa saja aku dicoret dari daftar keluargaku" Yoongi meringis, membayangkan dirinya benar-benar akan dicoret dari daftar keluarganya.

"Mana mungkin Min ahjushhi begitu Yoon, dia tidak akan tega, kau kan anak kesayangannya, satu-satunya pula". Yoongi menggedikkan bahunya.

"Entahlah, aku merasa setelah ini akan jadi anak yang berdosa. Tapi bagaimana lagi".

Yongguk menepuk bahu Yoongi pelan. Mencoba memberi kekuatan untuk Yoongi.

"Aku juga Yoon, kita merasakan beban yang sama, jadi kita bisa kan menghadapinya bersama?".

"Ne, aku juga sudah berjanji akan membantumu dan Himchan. Lagipula siapa yang tega melihat kalian berdua yang begitu menyayangi satu sama lain. Tenang saja Gukie, aku pasti berjuang untuk kita" Yoongi tersenyum di akhir kalimatnya, membuat Yongguk juga ikut tersenyum.

"Lalu, bagaimana Jimin?".

"Jimin? Kenapa? Apa dia tidak jadi membantu?" Yoongi langsung bereaksi, takut-takut Jimin batal untuk membantu rencananya. Yongguk tertawa mendengar itu.

"Hahaha, bukan itu maksudku. Jimin pasti membantu kok. Maksudku, kau dan Jimin".

"He? Memang kenapa aku dan Jimin?". Yongguk mengusap wajahnya kasar, kesal Yoongi begitu tidak peka.

"Aish! Kau ini selalu saja tidak peka! Jimin itu kan menyukaimu pabbo!"

"Mwo?!" kali ini Yoongi terkejut.

"Eyyy~, mana mungkin" dia berusaha menyangkal.

"Kau ini! Jika dia tidak menyukaimu, untuk apa dia repot-repot membantu kita hingga sejauh ini? Apalagi harus menghadapi kemarahan orang tua kita nanti. Ayolah Yoon, pekalah sedikit", Yongguk lama-lama kesal juga. Sahabat kecilnya itu seperti tidak berperasaan saja, tidak pernah peka pada perasaan orang lain.

Yoongi terdiam. Entah kenapa, mendengar perkataan Yongguk barusan, perasaannya sedikit menghangat. Dan dia merasakan perutnya sedikit melilit, seperti ada kupu-kupu yang berterbangan didalam sana, namun rasanya begitu nyaman.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, memang benar juga perkataan Yongguk, untuk apa Jimin repot-repot membantunya kan? Mereka juga tidak begitu mengenal sebelumnya. Jimin yang begitu baik, Jimin yang perhatian padanya, tiba-tiba saja Jimin memenuhi pikiran Yoongi, dan tanpa sadar wajah Yoongi sedikit merona sekarang.

"Hey! Kenapa diam?" tegur Yongguk karena Yoongi tidak juga merespon perkataannya.

"Eh? A, ani" jawab Yoongi gugup. Yongguk langsung menyadari ada perubahan pada sahabatnya itu, terutama kedua belah pipi putih mulusnya yang sedikit ada semburat merah sekarang. Mengingatkanku pada Hime saja, batin Yongguk.

"Pipimu memerah tuh" goda Yongguk. Sontak saja Yoongi langsung memegangi kedua belah pipinya.

"Yak! Apaan sih kau Bang!"

"Hahaha, apa sahabatku ini sedang jatuh cinta?" godanya lagi, membuat Yoongi semakin memanas.

"Bang, hentikan! Siapa yang jatuh cinta?!" balas Yoongi ketus. Yoongi berusaha menutupi kedua pipinya. Jangan memerah tolong, batin Yoongi. Namun tampaknya tubuhnya sedang tidak menurut, lihat saja wajahnya sudah seperti tomat lucu sekarang.

"Hahaha, kau lucu sekali Yoon" Yongguk mencubit gemas pipi Yoongi, membuat sang pemilik melotot.

"Ish! Kau!" Yoongi baru saja hendak memukul kepala Yongguk sebelum Nyonya Min masuk dan menyuruh mereka untuk bersiap. Sepeninggal Nyonya Min, Yoongi menatap lekat Yongguk, memastikan rencana mereka akan benar-benar dijalankan sebentar lagi.

"Kau siap kan?". Yongguk mengangguk mantap.

"Mereka?"

"Sudah siap, tinggal aku kirim pesan pada Hime nanti, beres!" Yongguk mengangkat tangannya membentuk tanda OK, yang dibalas anggukan oleh Yoongi.

"Kajja!" ucap Yoongi lalu meraih lengan Yongguk dan menariknya keluar dari kamar menuju ruang tamu rumah keluarga Min.

-o-

Acara pertunangan di mulai. Semua yang hadir disana yang notabene adalah keluarga serta kolega bisnis orang tua Yoongi dan Yongguk tampak khidmat mengikuti acara yang berlangsung. Hingga akhirnya saat acara puncak yaitu tukar cincin antara keduanya, Yoongi segera memberi kode pada Yongguk. Yongguk yang mengerti mengangguk. Lalu dia berjalan mendekati stand mic yang ada di depannya. Para undangan mulai berbisik-bisik, mengamati apa yang akan dilakukan oleh anak tunggal keluarga Bang tersebut.

"Mungkin semua yang ada disini bingung kenapa kami tidak melakukan acara tukar cincin. Aku disini ingin memberi tahu satu hal pada semuanya" Yongguk memberi jeda sejenak.

"Aku dan Yoongi tidak pernah saling mencintai. Kumohon jangan berfikiran buruk tentang orang tua kami. Kami melakukan hal ini atas keinginan kami sendiri".

Semua yang ada disana sudah jelas terkaget-kaget dengan pengakuan Yongguk barusan. Belum selesai keterkejutan mereka, Yoongi juga berjalan mendekati Yongguk dan meraih stand mic.

"Satu lagi, kami berdua sudah punya pasangan masing-masing yang sangat kami cintai. Kumohon semuanya bisa menerima semua ini dan tidak berfikiran macam-macam tentang kami. Himchan dan Jimin, kemarilah", bersamaan dengan selesainya kalimat Yoongi, terlihat dua orang namja menghampiri mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Himchan dan Jimin.

Sontak arah pandang semua orang mengiringi langkah keduanya mendekati Yoongi dan Yongguk didepan mereka. Tanpa diketahui oleh orang-orang disana, Himchan dan Jimin sudah hadir sejak tadi dan membaur diantara undangan sehingga mereka tidak ketahuan.

"Semuanya, perkenalkan, ini adalah Himchan kekasih Yongguk, dan ini adalah Jimin, kekasih, ehm, kekasihku", ucap Yoongi lagi sambil bergantian menunjuk Himchan dan Jimin, namun tak urung juga dia sedikit gugup dengan kalimatnya yang terakhir.

Para undangan begitu terkejut melihat semua yang terjadi dihadapan mereka. Tidak menyangka acara pertunangan malah menjadi acara pengakuan kedua orang anak pengusaha sukses tersebut.

Tak lama setelah itu, perhatian semua orang kini ganti tertuju pada orang tua mereka berdua, yang langsung saja keluar meninggalkan ruangan, dengan ekspresi yang begitu kentara, mereka berdua –Tuan Min dan Tuan Bang- marah besar. Sementara isteri mereka berusaha untuk menenangkan sambil mengikuti mereka keluar dari ruangan.

Yoongi menatap sendu kepergian kedua orang tuanya. Jimin yang menyadarinya, menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Hyung, gwenchana?" tanyanya hati-hati. Yoongi mengangguk lemah. Dia tersenyum hambar.

"Ne, Jimin-ah" ucapnya lirih.

-o-

"Lalu bagaimana setelah ini?" Himchan mencoba memulai pembicaraan. Mereka berempat kini ada di apartemen Yongguk, setelah peristiwa yang sangat mengejutkan semua orang tadi.

"Aku akan pulang ke rumah dan membawa Jimin. Apapun resikonya" ucap Yoongi tiba-tiba. Dia begitu tegas dengan perkataannya barusan, membuat ketiganya menoleh kaget.

"Mwo? Benarkah mau melakukan itu?!" Yongguk seperti tidak percaya. Yoongi mengangguk.

"Semuanya sudah terjadi. Bagaimanapun aku harus menghadapinya. Kau harusnya juga Bang" jawab Yoongi, terdengar pasrah.

"H,hyung, kau yakin?" Jimin juga masih belum bisa percaya sepertinya. Dia juga sebenarnya takut untuk menghadapi kedua orang tua Yoongi nantinya.

"Kau mau kan membantuku Jim? Kumohon, bantu aku", mohon Yoongi.

Jimin bingung. Antara takut dan kasihan pada hyung kesayangannya itu. Hingga akhirnya dia memilih untuk membantu Yoongi. Masa bodoh dengan orang tuanya, paling juga ditampar, pikirnya bodoh.

"Eh, baiklah hyung. Aku akan membantumu", ucapnya. Yoongi tersenyum. Dia memeluk Jimin sekilas, membuat Jimin lagi-lagi terpaku.

"Gomawo Jim" ucap Yoongi setelahnya. Jimin masih terpaku, tidak menjawab.

"Jim?" Yoongi menepuk pelan paha Jimin, membuat Jimin langsung tersadar.

"Eh? Ne? Kenapa hyung?" Jimin terlihat konyol sekarang. Dia benar-benar grogi, jantungnya kembali berdebar hebat.

"Gomawo" Yoongi mengulangi ucapannya sambil tersenyum geli. Dia melihat ada rona merah di wajah pemuda dihadapannya itu. Membuat perasaan Yoongi entah kenapa merasa sangat nyaman.

"Ehem, ehem, Yoongi, dia memerah tuh", goda Yongguk. Jimin sontak menundukkan kepalanya, malu!

"Wah, jadian saja kalian" tambah Himchan. Yoongi melotot.

"Mwo?! Yak, apa yang kau katakan?! Hime jangan macam-macam" Yoongi mencoba mengelak, namun sepertinya hatinya tidak sejalan dengan pikirannya. Lihat saja dia juga merona. Yongguk dan Himchan tertawa melihat keduanya yang malu-malu.

"Sudah hentikan!" pekik Yoongi lagi. Dia benar-benar tidak tahan digoda terus-terusan oleh pasangan dihadapannya itu.

"Lalu Bang, kau mau melakukan apa sekarang?" tanya Yoongi setelah acara 'goda-godain MinYoon' itu berakhir. Yongguk berdehem.

"Aku juga akan membawa Himchan ke orang tuaku", ucapnya tegas. Semuanya kompak mengangguk. Dalam hati, mereka berharap agar orang tua mereka bisa mengerti.

-o-

Keesokan harinya, saat terbangun, Yoongi melihat Jimin sedang berada di dapur. Menyiapkan sarapan sepertinya. Keempatnya memang menginap di apartemen Yongguk semalam.

"Pagi hyung" sapa Jimin. Dia membawa dua piring roti bakar dan meletakkannya dihadapan Yoongi yang duduk di meja makan.

"Pagi Jim. Kemana yang lain?" tanya Yoongi yang langsung menyambar roti bakar buatan Jimin itu.

"Mereka berdua tadi berangkat ke rumah orang tua Yongguk hyung" jawab Jimin lalu dia meletakkan dua gelas susu di depan Yoongi masing-masing untuk mereka berdua lalu mengambil tempat duduk di depan Yoongi.

"Jinja? Semangat sekali" komentar Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum menanggapi.

"Lalu kau kapan akan ke rumah, orang tuamu, hyung?" tanya Jimin hati-hati. Yoongi terdiam. Dia meletakkan roti bakar yang tinggal setengah itu kembali ke atas piring. Raut wajahnya terlihat gelisah sekarang.

"Hyung? Gwenchana? Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Gwenchana Jim. Aku juga harus cepat menemui orang tuaku, denganmu" jawabnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Jimin mengerti yang dirasakan Yoongi.

"Kenapa tidak jujur saja kalau kau hanya membantu Yongguk hyung?".

"Tidak Jim. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Kalau aku melakukannya, bisa dipastikan Bang ahjushi akan melakukan berbagai cara untuk memisahkan mereka berdua dan menjodohkan kami lagi. Aku tidak mau membuat Yongguk sedih. Dia sudah banyak berkorban untukku selama ini".

Jimin terdiam mendengar penuturan Yoongi. Terus terang saja, masalah yang dihadapi oleh kedua sunbaenya itu sangat berat menurutnya, apalagi jika dibebankan pada anak belasan tahun seperti mereka.

"Aku akan selalu membantu kalian hyung, kapanpun kau butuh bantuan, bilang saja, ne?" ucapnya kemudian, dan tanpa sadar Jimin meraih tangan Yoongi kemudian menggenggamnya lembut. Dia hanya ingin memberi kekuatan untuk hyung manis dihadapannya itu.

Yoongi yang awalnya terkejut dengan perlakuan Jimin, memberikan senyuman manisnya untuk pemuda dihadapannya itu. Perasaannya sedikit tenang sekarang, dan dia merasa nyaman memenuhi relung hatinya merasakan genggaman hangat Jimin.

-o-

Yoongi dan Jimin akhirnya memutuskan untuk menemui orang tua Yoongi hari itu juga. Yoongi yang sudah hafal segera mengajak Jimin ke kantor appa nya, karena saat siang hari pastilah Tuan Min masih bekerja.

Yoongi mengetuk pintu ruangan appanya sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu perlahan. Tadi sebelum masuk ke sana dia meminta tolong pada sekretaris appanya untuk memberi tahu bahwa dia ingin bertemu dengan sang appa.

"Appa-"

"Pergi dari sini! Jangan temui aku lagi jika kau masih bersama pemuda itu!" baru saja Yoongi memanggil appanya, tanggapan appa nya sudah begitu dingin. Bahkan kini Tuan Min duduk membelakangi mereka, tidak menoleh sama sekali. Jimin yang ada disamping Yoongi hanya bisa menggenggam tangannya, mencoba menguatkan Yoongi.

"Tapi appa-"

"Sudah kubilang, pergi! Jangan harap kau bisa menemuiku lagi dan jangan harap kau bisa pulang kerumah jika kau masih bersama dia! Keluar sekarang!" ucap Tuan Min lagi, telak. Mendengar hal itu, Yoongi menundukkan kepalanya. Dia tahu, jika sudah begini, appanya tidak akan pernah mengubah keputusannya.

Tanpa terasa, kedua sudut mata Yoongi basah oleh cairan bening. Bahunya bergetar.

"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu, aku permisi, appa, hiks" dengan sekuat hati Yoongi mengatakannya. Suaranya serak dan bergetar. Jimin tidak bisa apa-apa. Dia hanya bisa merangkul Yoongi lalu menuntunnya keluar dari ruangan itu.

Jimin tetap merangkul Yoongi, menyandarkan kepala Yoongi pada dadanya pada saat mereka menumpang taxi yang membawa mereka kembali ke apartemen Yongguk.

Bahu Yoongi bergetar hebat. Suara lirih isakan terdengar. Dan dapat dirasakan kemeja Jimin basah oleh airmata Yoongi. Jimin mengelus kepala Yoongi.

"Hyung, tenangkan dirimu, ne? Aku ada disini untukmu hyung" ucapnya mencoba menenangkan. Yoongi tidak menjawab, dia masih menangis. Tidak menyangka reaksi appa nya akan seperti itu.

Yoongi pikir mungkin dia hanya akan ditampar. Tetapi nyatanya, bahkan Tuan Min tidak melihat sedikitpun padanya tadi saat dia menemuinya. Sakit sekali rasanya ketika orang tuamu sudah tidak mengharapkanmu lagi.

Sesampainya di apartemen Yongguk, ternyata Yoongi tertidur. Sepertinya dia begitu lelah. Wajahnya juga terlihat sembap. Akhirnya Jimin berinisiatif untuk mengangkat Yoongi, menggendongnya ala bridal menuju apartemen Yongguk.

Saat pintu terbuka, Yongguk yang ada didepan mereka terkejut melihat mereka berdua.

"Jimin?! Kenapa dia?!" tanyanya cemas.

"Ssst, dia tidur hyung" ucap Jimin pelan, takut mengganggu tidur Yoongi. Yongguk mengangguk mengerti lalu dia menyuruh Jimin untuk menidurkan Yoongi di kamarnya.

Jimin menurunkan Yoongi dengan hati-hati ke ranjangnya. Yoongi sedikit menggeliat. Lalu dengan hati-hati, Jimin melepaskan jaket dan sepatu yang dikenakan Yoongi agar Yoongi merasa nyaman. Lalu dia menyelimuti Yoongi hingga sebatas dada. Jimin tersenyum melihat wajah damai Yoongi saat tertidur. Menggemaskan seperti bayi, pikirnya.

Jimin mengelus lembut surai Yoongi sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kamar Yoongi.

"Apa yang terjadi Jim?" tanya Yongguk langsung. Mereka bertiga duduk di ruang tengah sekarang.

"Yoongi hyung diusir oleh appa nya hyung. Dia tidak boleh menemui appanya lagi jika masih bersamaku" jelas Jimin. Yongguk mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sudah menduga ini akan terjaid. Karena dia juga mengalaminya tadi saat menemui orang tuanya bersama Himchan.

"Bagaimana bisa mereka melakukan ini?!" pekik Yongguk kesal. Himchan mengelus punggung Yongguk, mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya itu.

"Menurutku sebaiknya kalian jangan dulu menemui orang tua kalian sementara. Mungkin saja kan dengan berjalannya waktu, mereka bisa merubah pikiran", saran Himchan. Yongguk menggeleng.

"Tidak Hime. Mereka itu orang-orang berhati keras. Aku tidak yakin mereka bisa luluh begitu saja", ucap Yongguk putus asa.

"Tidak ada yang tahu hati manusia kan Bang? Siapa tahu setelah mereka merasa kehilangan kalian berdua, mereka bisa luluh. Ingat, kalian adalah satu-satunya anak mereka, kebanggan mereka".

Ketiganya terdiam. Mencoba membenarkan perkataan Himchan, walaupun sebenarnya masih ragu apakan bisa benar-benar terjadi seperti itu.

"Semoga saja" ucap Yongguk lirih akhirnya, putus asa.

TBC

.

.

.

Akhirnya update juga, udah pada nungguin gak? /gak/ T.T

Tambah absurd ini ff, author imajinasinya udah kemana-mana, ala-ala sinetron begitu u.u

Kalo tambah ngebosenin, maapkeun yak readers xD

Betewe, Rara mau ngucapin, selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan^^

Dan THANK YOU SO MUCH buat yang udah review kemarin, maaf gak bisa bales satu-satu, tapi beneran deh, Rara baca review kalian semua, dan itu yang membuat Rara semangat^^

Finally, review juseyoo^^


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Pair : MinYoon, slight Yongguk x Yoongi, BangHim

Warning (s) : boys love, cerita pasaran, alur acakadul, bahasa acakadul, typo acakadul. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! RnR please

Happy reading readers^^

.

.

.

 **Break It?**

Sudah hampir dua bulan sejak peristiwa 'pengusiran' Yoongi oleh appanya sendiri. Beruntungnya, karena selama ini Yoongi memang sudah tinggal bersama Yongguk, jadi dia tidak harus kebingungan mencari tempat tinggal. Dan kedua Tuan Besar itu tidak akan bisa menendang mereka keluar, karena apartemen tersebut merupakan hadiah ulang tahun dari Nyonya Bang tahun lalu saat Yongguk berusia 17 tahun, karenanya kepemilikan ada di tangan Yongguk sepenuhnya.

Nyonya Min yang pada dasarnya tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari anaknya satu-satunya itu, terkadang mengunjungi Yoongi. Secara diam-diam tentu saja. Nyonya Min sebenarnya sudah sangat sering membujuk sang suami, namun apalah daya, Tuan Min yang terkenal keras hati itu tetap tidak mau menerima Yoongi jika dia masih memutuskan menolak perjodohannya dengan Yongguk.

Nyonya Min pulalah yang menanggung kebutuhan Yoongi selama dua bulan terakhir. Yoongi sebenarnya tidak mau menyusahkan eommanya. Dia juga bilang akan bekerja paruh waktu sampai dia lulus SMA dua bulan lagi dan bisa mencari pekerjaan. Tapi jelas saja Nyonya Min menentangnya. Dia tidak tega melihat putera kesayangannya itu menderita.

Hari ini, Nyonya Min kembali menemui Yoongi. Kebetulan sedang ada Jimin juga. Sebenarnya tadi juga ada Yongguk dan Himchan, akan tetapi kemudian mereka pergi keluar, kencan sepertinya. Dan kedatangan Nyonya Min yang begitu tiba-tiba tentu saja begitu mengejutkan untuk mereka berdua. Pasalnya, yang Nyonya Min tahu, mereka berdua pacaran, dan sekedar informasi, Nyonya Min begitu menyukai Jimin!

Jimin itu baik, perhatian, penyayang, dan bisa melindungi anakku, begitu jawab Nyonya Min jika ditanya alasannya. Lampu hijau untuk Jimin. Akan tetapi, hingga sekarang pun Jimin masih tidak punya keberanian untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Yoongi.

Bukannya apa-apa. Jimin hanya takut. Takut Yoongi malah balik membencinya dan tidak mau lagi mengenalnya. Akhirnya dia hanya bisa diam, memendam perasaannya pada Yoongi.

Jadilah sekarang Jimin dan Yoongi harus berakting bak sepasang kekasih di depan Nyonya Min. Mereka sebenarnya juga tidak ingin membohongi Nyonya Min, tapi alasannya adalah, Yoongi terutama, takut kalau-kalau eommanya tahu, malah dia di suruh kembali pada Yongguk agar sang appa bisa menerimanya pulang kembali. Yonngi tentu tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Sudah sejauh ini, masa iya harus gagal hanya karena hal bodoh ketahuan pura-pura pacaran?! Kan tidak lucu.

"Jimin-ah, kemari sayang. Eomma membawa makanan banyak, ayo makan!" panggil Nyonya Min sambil menata makanan yang dia bawa di meja makan. Dia memang meminta dipanggil eomma oleh Jimin, biar lebih akrab katanya.

"Ne eomma" sahut Jimin yang sedang menonton televisi bersama Yoongi, lalu dia buru-buru menghampiri Nyonya Min.

"Eomma, Jimin saja yang dipanggil. Aku tidak?!" Yoongi mengikuti menghampiri sambil menekuk bibirnya ke bawah lucu. Dia bahkan melipat tangannya di depan dada, merajuk maksudnya. Tapi dia terlihat begitu menggemaskan walaupun sedang merajuk begitu, membuat Nyonya Min tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencubit kedua belah pipi putih pucat itu gemas.

"Aigoo, tidak dipanggil saja kau sudah kemari sendiri tuh" ucap Nyonya Min. Sementara Yoongi meringis mengelus pipinya yang memerah karena cubitan sang eomma.

"Eomma! Malu kan sama Jimin, aku sudah besar eomma!" Yoongi kembali merajuk. Jimin hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, gemas melihat tingkah Yoongi yang seperti bocah, lucu!

"Hahaha, Jimin kan tidak keberatan, lihat dia biasa saja, ya kan Jim?".

"Ne eomma. Kau, terlihat, menggemaskan hyung" Jimin terkekeh.

Sementara Yoongi tambah mengerucutkan bibirnya, dia tentu saja tambah marah mendengar ucapan Jimin.

"Hahaha, sudah-sudah. Dia memang begitu Jim, kalau dirumah manja, tapi kalau di luar rumah apalagi di depan teman-temannya, dia tidak pernah mau menunjukkan sisi manjanya itu" ungkap Nyonya Min.

"Eomma, kenapa bilang begitu? Sudah hentikan eomma!" Yoongi tambah merajuk, membuat dua orang lainnya tertawa, tambah gemas dengan namja manis yang satu ini.

"Ne, eomma berhenti. Sekarang ayo duduk, kita makan" ucap Nyonya Min kemudian yang dituruti oleh keduanya. Tak butuh waktu lama, ketiganya segera melahap makanan yang ada dihadapan mereka.

"Emm, eomma, appa, apa kabar?" tanya Yoongi di sela-sela acara makan mereka. Jimin menoleh pada Yoongi, sementara Nyonya Min tersenyum, dalam hati dia bersyukur anaknya tidak membenci appanya.

"Dia baik Yoon. Tapi eomma menyesal harus mengatakannya, eomma sudah berusaha membujuk appa mu, hanya saja, salahkan hati kerasnya itu", Nyonya Min tampak menyesal sekarang.

Yoongi yang melihat perubahan raut wajah sang eomma segera saja menaruh sumpit di tangannya, lalu dia meraih tangan sang eomma dan menggenggamnya lembut. Yoongi tersenyum.

"Gwenchana eomma. Aku tidak apa-apa. Suatu saat appa pasti mengerti, aku akan sabar hingga saatnya tiba" ucapnya tulus.

Jimin yang melihat itu semua juga ikut tersenyum, tidak menyangka bahwa Yoongi memiliki hati yang begitu besar. Dan sepertinya rasa cintanya naik satu level lagi untuk hyung manis tercintanya itu.

-o-

"Hyung, kau tidak tidur?" tanya Jimin pada Yoongi yang sedang menonton televisi. Yoongi menggeleng.

"Aku belum mengantuk Jim" jawabnya.

Hari sudah malam, dan Nyonya Min sudah pulang sejak sore tadi. Yongguk mengirim pesan pada Yoongi memberitahu bahwa dia tidak pulang karena menemani Himchan di apartemen milik kekasihnya itu, makanya Jimin masih di sana menemani Yoongi. Jimin tentu tidak tega meninggalkan Yoongi sendirian.

Jimin mendudukkan diri di samping Yoongi.

"Menonton apa hyung?" tanyanya ikut memperhatikan televisi dihadapannya.

"Entahlah Jim. Aku tidak menonton televisi, hanya menyalakannya" jawab Yoongi asal.

Jimin menoleh ke arah Yoongi. Sepertinya Yoongi sedang banyak fikiran, terlihat dari wajahnya yang begitu kusut.

"Hyung, kau kenapa?" tanya Jimin lagi. Yoongi terdiam, tidak segera menjawab.

Dia menimbang-nimbang, haruskah menceritakannya pada Jimin atau tidak. Tapi jika tidak cerita, Yoongi merasa tersiksa harus memendamnya sendirian.

"Berbagilah denganku hyung, jangan kau tanggung sendiri. Lihat wajahmu sudah kusut begitu" ujar Jimin mencoba mencairkan suasana, tak urung membuat Yoongi tersenyum juga. Dia memukul pelan lengan Jimin.

"Kau ini. Tapi aku masih tampan walaupun kusut" Yoongi membanggakan dirinya.

"Hahaha, percaya diri sekali. Tapi memang benar sih, bukan tampan hyung, tapi manis" ucap Jimin tanpa sadar.

Mendengar ucapan Jimin, entah kenapa perasaan Yoongi langsung berdesir. Biasanya Yoongi akan langsung mengamuk jika ada yang menyebutnya manis. Namun kali ini, dia malah merasa senang saat Jimin yang mengatakannya. Tanpa sadar, kedua pipi putih pucat miliknya dihiasi sedikit rona merah.

Jimin yang tersadar akan ucapannya, seketika terdiam. Dia merutuki mulutnya yang begitu bodoh mengeluarkan kata-kata seenaknya sendiri.

Suasana menjadi canggung sekarang . Baik Yoongi maupun Jimin terdiam. Sesekali keduanya melirik ke arah masing-masing, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Eh, Jim, kau, tidak apa-apa menemani aku disini?" tanya Yoongi akhirnya, mencoba menghilangkan rasa canggung diantara mereka.

"N-ne, tidak apa-apa kok hyung. Aku malah tidak mau meninggalkanmu sendirian" jawab Jimin.

"Wae? Aku juga biasanya sendirian bila Yongguk sedang keluar dengan Himchan".

"Entahlah hyung. Aku hanya merasa takut kau kenapa-kenapa jika sendirian" ungkap Jimin jujur. Hati Yoongi spontan menghangat mendengarnya.

"Ternyata kau mengkhawatirkanku juga", Yoongi tersenyum, mengungkapkan perasaan senangnya.

"Tentu saja hyung, bagaimana bisa aku tidak khawatir padamu".

"Kupikir, kita hanya sebatas kau membantu menyelesaikan masalah karena kau terlanjur mengetahuinya".

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu hyung? Aku tulus membantumu kau tahu" Jimin sedikit heran, kesal juga dengan pemikiran Yoongi.

"Ne, aku baru mengetahuinya. Terima kasih, kau sudah tulus padaku", ucap Yoongi akhirnya.

Jimin tersenyum. Dia menatap Yoongi yang juga tengah tersenyum padanya.

Dan entah mendapat dorongan dari mana, Jimin perlahan memajukan wajahnya, semakin mendekat dan mendekat ke wajah Yoongi, menghapus jarak diantara mereka, hingga keduanya dapat merasakan hangat napas masing-masing. Keduanya saling menatap lekat, lalu terjadilah hal itu, bibir Jimin tepat mendarat sempurna pada bibir tipis kemerahan milik Yoongi.

Hanya menempel, keduanya mencoba merasakan hangat bibir masing-masing, menyalurkan perasaan membuncah keduanya. Saling memejamkan mata, tanpa ada lumatan, hisapan, kuluman atau apapun itu, tak berapa lama, Yoongi yang tersadar segera membuka kelopak matanya lalu memutus kontak mereka berdua yang ditandai oleh munculnya suara 'cup' saat kontak itu terputus.

Wajah mereka memerah, jantung berdegup kencang, dan jangan lupakan keringat dingin Jimin jika sedang grogi, terlebih jika berhubungan dengan Yoongi. Keduanya tidak berani bertatapan satu sama lain. Cukup lama, hingga akhirnya Yoongi beranjak, mencoba menyembunyikan perasaan gugup sekaligus entah kenapa menyenangkan itu.

"A, aku ke kamar dulu. Kau, tidurlah di kamar Yongguk. Selamat malam" ucap Yoongi tanpa menoleh pada Jimin lalu dia buru-buru menuju ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan Jimin sendirian dengan raut wajah yang terlihat menyesal. Jimin mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Pabbo! Benar kan dia jadi membenciku!" sesalnya.

-o-

Setelah kejadian itu, Yoongi dan Jimin jadi canggung sekarang. Kalaupun bertemu di sekolah, mereka hanya sekedar menyapa, tidak akan mengobrol banyak seperti biasanya. Rasa gugup yang berlebihan pada keduanya membuat suasana canggung itu tercipta begitu mereka berdua bertemu.

Namun berbeda dengan yang difikirkan oleh Jimin. Dia memang selalu gugup jika bertemu Yoongi. Akan tetapi, dia berfikir bahwa Yoongi menjauhinya sekarang. Dia benar-benar benci pada dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana tidak, sudah bersusah payah dia mencoba dekat dengan Yoongi hingga rela membantunya berhadapan dengan orang tuanya yang tidak bisa dibilang baik itu, sekarang malah Yoongi menjauh hanya karena kesalahan bodoh yang dibuatnya sendiri.

Jimin frustasi sekarang. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa agar hyung kesayangannya itu tidak menjauhinya lagi. Sahabatnya, Kim Taehyung, menyadari tingkah aneh Jimin.

"Kau kenapa Jim?" tanyanya pada Jimin saat mereka sedang makan di kantin. Ada Jungkook juga tentu saja.

"Tae, bagaimana ini?" Jimin balik bertanya pada Taehyung yang duduk dihadapannya. Wajahnya begitu cemas.

"Hyung, kau kenapa sih? Kelihatannya sedang bingung. Ada masalah apa?" kali ini Jungkook yang bertanya.

Jimin tidak menjawab. Malah semakin menunjukkan wajah gusarnya. Dia mengusap wajahnya kasar. Jungkook menoleh pada Taehyung, menunjuk Jimin dengan matanya, namun hanya dijawab Taehyung dengan menggedikkan bahunya.

"Tae, Kookie, aku mau cerita, tapi, janji dulu, kalian jangan tertawa, ne?" akhirnya setelah beberapa lama Jimin pun buka suara.

"He? Memangnya ada apa Jim?" Taehyung penasaran, begitu juga dengan kekasih imut di sebelahnya.

"Janji dulu kalian tidak akan menertawakanku setelah ini".

Sepasang kekasih itu mengangguk mantap, meyakinkan Jimin. Jimin menghela napas berat, sebelum akhirnya membuka mulutnya untuk bercerita.

"Jadi, begini. Seminggu yang lalu, aku menemani Yoongi hyung menginap di apartemennya. Dia sendirian karena Yongguk hyung sedang kencan. Lalu, lalu, entah kenapa, bisa-bisanya aku-" Jimin menghentikan ceritanya, dia menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan da menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seperti orang bodoh.

"Lalu apa Jim?! Cepatlah, jangan buat kami penasaran" ucap Taehyung tak sabar.

"Aku, aku menciumnya" ucap Jimin akhirnya, terdengar seperti berbisik tapi masih dapat didengar oleh kedua orang itu.

"MWO?!" kaget mereka bersamaan. Cukup membuat seisi kantin memperhatikan mereka. Taehyung yang tersadar segera membungkukkan badan meminta maaf pada semua orang disana.

"Yak! Bagaimana sih kau ini?!" omel Taehyung kemudian. Jimin memasang wajah menyesal sekarang.

"Aku tidak mengerti Tae. Tahu-tahu, kami sudah duduk berhadapan, dan, terjadi begitu saja, argh!" Jimin memekik frustasi.

"Itu sih kamu saja yang mengambil kesempatan Jim" ucap Taehyung asal. Jimin melotot.

"Yak! Apa maksudmu?! Aku saja tidak mengerti kenapa bisa melakukan itu padanya Tae!" sanggah Jimin, kesal pada Taehyung.

"Sudah-sudah, kalian ini malah ribut. Jim Hyung, menurutku, sebaiknya kau temui Yoongi sunbae, minta maaf padanya. Bagaimana?' Jungkook akhirnya menengahi kedua sahabat itu dan mencoba memberi saran pada Jimin.

"Minta maaf? Tapi bagaimana Kook? Dia saja selalu menghindar jika bertemu denganku" lagi-lagi ucapan Jimin terdengar frustasi.

Jungkook terlihat berfikir. Sungguh jika begini, Jimin merasa Jungkook lebih membantunya daripada sahabatnya yang super duper absurd itu. Tak lama, wajahnya berbinar, sepertinya Jungkook sudah menemukan cara.

"Begini saja hyung. Datang ke apartemennya, ajak dia bicara. Aku yakin jika kau mendatanginya, dia tak akan bisa menghindar. Eotte?".

"Begitu? Sepertinya tidak buruk. Baiklah, nanti malam aku akan datang ke apartemennya" Jimin akhirnya menerima saran dari namja pemilik bunny teeth itu.

"Gomawo Kookie-ah" ucap Jimin lagi. Jungkook tersenyum.

"Fighting hyung!"

"Jangan lupa traktir jika berhasil, ini tidak gratis".

Yang terakhir itu, pastilah Taehyung.

-o-

Malam harinya, Jimin pun menemui Yoongi di apartemen Yongguk. Sesampainya disana, ternyata Yongguk yang membuka pintu. Disana juga ada Himchan yang tengah memasak makan malam. Tapi dia tidak melihat Yoongi. Pandangan Jimin menyusuri ruang tamu dan ruang tengah, tapi tetap tidak melihat sosok Yoongi disana.

"Yoongi di kamarnya Jim. Masuk saja, dia tidak mengunci pintunya. Mungkin sedang tidur dia sekarang" Yoongguk yang mengerti segera memberi tahu Jimin.

"Apa tidak apa-apa hyung? Nanti Yoongi hyung marah aku masuk seenaknya".

"Tidak akan. Sudah sana masuk saja, tidak akan marah kok" Yongguk meyakinkan, hingga akhirnya Jimin pun melangkahkan kakinya dengan ragu menuju kamar Yoongi berada.

Sampai didepan pintu kamar Yoongi, Jimin mengetuk pintunya perlahan.

Menunggu agak lama dan masih tidak ada jawaban, jimin berucap pelan,"Yoongi hyung, aku masuk ne?"

Akhirnya perlahan Jimin pun membuka pintu kamar Yoongi. Benar kata Yongguk, tidak dikunci. Jimin masuk dan melangkah perlahan mendekati tempat tidur yang diatasnya terdapat gundukan selimut yang terlihat menggemaskan. Pasti Yoongi yang ada didalamnya.

"Hyung" Jimin memangil Yoongi pelan sambil menepuk-nepuk gundukan selimut itu. Perlahan, gundukan itu bergerak, dan kemudian tersingkap, menunjukkan wajah bangun tidur orang yang ada di dalamnya yang begitu menggemaskan. Rambut kusut dengan mata setengah terpejam, kapan lagi Jimin bisa melihat pemandangan langka menggemaskan dihadapannya sekarang ini.

Yoongi mendudukkan dirinya, dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam, dia mengucek-ngucek kedua kelopak matanya, membuat Jimin yang duduk dihadapannya bertambah gemas. Jimin tersenyum melihat Yoongi yang seperti bocah itu.

"Hyung" panggil Jimin lagi.

"Ne, kenapa Jim?" sahut Yoongi, suaranya serak khas orang bangun tidur. Sepertinya dia masih setengah sadar.

Dan tak butuh waktu lama, Yoongi terbelalak, sadar bahwa yang memanggilnya barusan adalah Jimin, orang yang belakangan ini membuatnya tak enak tidur, tak enak makan, membuat darahnya berdesir saat memikirkannya, dan tentu saja, orang yang mencuri ciuman pertamanya!

"Ji, Jimin?! Sejak kapan kau-"

"Maaf hyung, tadi itu Yongguk hyung yang menyuruhku langsung masuk kesini. Kau, tidak marah kan, hyung?" ujar Jimin takut-takut.

"Yongguk! Awas saja kau!" rutuk Yoongi, mengacuhkan pertanyaan Jimin.

"Hyung, kau, marah?" tanya Jimin lagi. Yoongi menoleh pada Jimin.

"Eh? Ani, aku tidak marah kok".

Hening kemudian. Rasa canggung itu datang lagi.

Hingga akhirnya, Jimin memutuskan untuk mengajak Yoongi ke taman bermain yang ada di dekat apartemen Yongguk. Biar lebih santai, begitu pikir Jimin.

"Hyung, mau ikut aku?".

"Kemana?"

"Sudah ikut saja. Cepat ganti dengan pakaian hangatmu, udara di luar dingin. Kutunggu di luar ne" ucap Jimin lalu dia pun keluar dari kamar Yoongi. Yoongi hanya bisa menggedikkan bahunya, heran dengan tingkah namja itu.

Setelah berpamitan pada Yongguk dan Himchan, Jimin pun mengajak Yoongi berjalan menyusuri trotoar menuju ke taman bermain itu. Di perjalanan, mereka hanya saling diam, tidak adak yang membuka suara. Yoongi yang tidak tahu akan diajak kemana, mengikuti saja langkah kemana Jimin pergi.

Hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di taman dan jimin memilih duduk diatas sebuah ayunan. Yoongi mengikuti duduk di ayunan di sebelahnya. Yoongi menatap sekilas Jimin yang hanya diam saja sedari tadi.

"Hyung, aku, boleh bertanya sesuatu?". Jimin akhirnya membua suara. Yoongi diam tidak menyahut.

"Apa kau, kau menghindariku? Setelah malam itu?" tanya Jimin lagi. Ucapannya sedikit lirih sekarang.

"Itu, sebenarnya, aku tidak bermaksud menghindar Jim, hanya saja-" Yoongi menghentikan ucapannya. Dia menghela napas sejenak. Jimin menatapnya, menunggu Yoongi melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Hanya saja, kau tahu, aku jadi gugup jika berdekatan denganmu" aku Yoongi.

"Gugup? Kenapa hyung?".

"Entahlah Jim. Aku, aku merasa jantungku berdebar cepat jika didekatmu, dan aku benar-benar gugup karenanya. Aku baru pertama kalinya seperti ini Jim, aku tidak mengerti kenapa bisa seperti ini" ungkap Yoongi polos.

Jimin tercenung, mendengar pengakuan Yoongi yang begitu jujur dan polos. Tidak menyangka jika Yoongi ternyata sepolos itu. Membuat Jimin memekik girang dalam hati mendengarnya.

"Hyung, aku minta maaf, karena, telah berani, menciummu" Jimin meminta maaf. Ada ketulusan yang Yoongi rasakan dalam kalimat Jimin barusan.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf Jim, kau tidak salah, jangan terlalu menyalahkan dirimu" balas Yoongi.

Jimin sangat lega mendengarnya. Ternyata Yoongi tidak membencinya.

"Lalu hyung, waktu itu kau kan belum cerita kepadaku. Kau kenapa, apa yang kau fikirkan?" Jimin mengingatkan Yoongi kembali.

Yoongi terdiam. Dia menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya hingga memenuhi paru-parunya. Sepertinya udara malam ini begitu segar hingga Yoongi merasa lega. Atau, ada hal lain yang membuatnya lega?

"Hyung, kau tidak mau cerita?".

Yoongi tersenyum. Jimin begitu memaksanya. Tidak ada salahnya juga kan kalau dia cerita, toh Jimin sudah tahu semuanya, pikir Yoongi.

"Tentang appa Jim" jawab Yoongi akhirnya. Jimin mengernyit bingung.

"Kenapa lagi hyung?".

Yoongi menunduk, sebelum akhirnya meneruskan bercerita.

"Appaku adalah jenis orang yang bisa melakukan segalanya demi mencapai keinginannya. Termasuk keinginannya padaku. Sebenarnya, ini adalah tentang dirimu Jim. Tentang kebohongan kita". Jimin memiringkan kepalanya sekarang, semakin tidak mengerti.

"Kau mau tahu alasanku tidak pernah sekalipun menjalin hubungan, punya kekasih?"

"Wae hyung? Kau, tidak punya orang yang kau suka?" tebak Jimin. Yoongi menggeleng.

"Appa. Dialah alasanku. Appa selalu menghancurkan hidup orang-orang yang mencoba mendekatiku, mencoba menjadi kekasihku. Appa hanya ingin aku terus bersama Yongguk".

"Benarkah hyung?!" Jimin seolah tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa Tuan Min yang punya putera sebaik Yoongi bisa melakukan hal begitu.

"Itu memang benar Jim. Makanya, aku tidak pernah sekalipun berpacaran, hingga saat ini. Dan sekarang, aku takut, kau yang selanjutnya", Yoongi berucap lirih pada kalimatnya yang terakhir, seolah menyiratkan ketakutannya.

Jimin tertegun. Akhirnya dia mengerti pa yang ditakutkan Yoongi. Tapi diatas itu semua, dia merasa senang, Yoongi mengkhawatirkannya!

"Hyung, kau percaya padaku, aku tidak akan kenapa-kenapa, kau tenang saja, ne?" Jimin mencoba menenangkan, tapi Yoongi menggeleng.

"Tidak Jim. Aku tahu appa orang yang seperti apa, bagaimana cara dia melakukannya. Dan, aku tidak mau itu juga terjadi padamu"

Yoongi menunduk lesu. Dia menutup wajah menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya, terlihat begitu frustasi. Jimin menepuk-nepuk punggung Yoongi lembut, berusaha menenangkan Yoongi.

"Semua sudah terjadi hyung. Jika kau sudah tahu appa mu orang yang seperti apa, bagaimana dia melakukannya, kau pasti punya cara untuk mencegahnya kan?".

Yoongi menegakkan tubuhnya menatap Jimin. Tatapan putus asa. Lagi-lagi Yoongi menggeleng

"Aku berkali-kali melakukannya tapi selalu tidak bisa Jim. Sebaiknya kita akhiri saja kebohongan ini, aku akan bilang pada eomma".

"hyung".

"Ini yang terbaik Jim".

"Tapi hyung-"

"Sudahlah Jim, hentikan saja. Toh ini juga hanya pura pura kan?"

DEG

Entah kenapa, hati Jimin berdenyut sakit mendengar perkataan terakhir Yoongi. Benar, mereka hanya pura-pura selama ini. Tidak ada hubungan lebih diantara mereka.

"Baiklah Jim, aku pulang dulu. Kau pulanglah juga, ini sudah malam, jaljayo" Yoongi beranjak dari ayunan yang didudukinya. Tapi sebelum dia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu, Jimin lebih dulu mencengkeram lengannya, menahannya pergi.

"Bagaimana jika kita buat ini tidak lagi pura-pura?".

TBC

.

.

.

Tambah absurd ini FF xD

Ceritanya sudah ala-ala sinetron ini pemirsah, heuheuheu

Sepertinya chapter ini agak khusus ke MinYoon yaa, jadi yang lain cuman lewat aja xD *digeplak Gukie*

Buat yang udah review, follow dan favorite, THANKISSS SO MUCH :*:*:*:*:* /tebar tebar kisseu/

Finally, review juseyooo^^


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Pair : MinYoon, slight Yongguk x Yoongi, BangHim

Warning (s) : boys love, cerita pasaran, alur acakadul, bahasa acakadul, typo acakadul. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! RnR please

Happy reading readers^^

.

.

.

 **Break It?**

Seketika Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya. Dahinya berkerut bingung mendengar ucapan Jimin.

"Maksudmu?" ucapnya sambil berbalik menghadap Jimin.

Jimin tidak langsung menjawab. Dia menatap lekat Yoongi, tepatnya ke kedua manik yang selalu dikagumi dari sosok didepannya tersebut. Entah kenapa, Yoongi sedikit berdesir dibuatnya. Buru-buru dia memalingkan muka, merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan Jimin, atau mungkin dia merasa malu.

"Hyung" panggil Jimin. Dia mengambil satu langkah mendekat ke arah Yoongi, sehingga mereka berdua kini hanya terpaut beberapa senti saja.

"W- wae?" suara Yoongi terdengar gugup sekarang, membuat Jimin tidak tahan untuk mengulum senyum melihat tingkah Yoongi yang begitu menggemaskan.

Jimin meraih kedua pergelangan tangan Yoongi, menggenggamnya lalu mengangkatnya hingga setinggi dada.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, bagaimana jika ini tidak lagi pura-pura, hmm?".

Yoongi menatap Jimin takut-takut. Sejujurnya, dia sudah tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Jimin. Hanya saja, Yoongi masih ragu, takut namja yang berdiri dihadapannya itu tidak serius. Dan selain itu, appanya adalah kekhawatiran terbesar Yoongi.

"Hyung?" suara Jimin membuyarkan lamunan Yoongi.

"Eh, ne? Mian aku tadi sedikit melamun Jim" jawabnya kikuk. Jimin tersenyum maklum.

"Kau memikirkan apa hyung?"

Sekali lagi Yoongi hanya terdiam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi.

"Apa kau meragukanku?" pertanyaan Jimin tepat sasaran. Jimin yang melihat perubahan di raut wajah Yoongi segera mengetahui jawabannya.

"Hyung, aku ingin jujur, sebenarnya aku sudah lama menyukaimu, bahkan jauh sebelum kita bisa kenal dan sedekat ini. hanya saja aku sama sekali tidak berani mendekatimu, yah, karena, siapa juga seisi sekolah yang tidak tahu namja yang telah memiliki seorang Min Yoongi" Jimin menghentikan sejenak pembicaraannya. Yoongi menatapnya lekat, seolah menunggu perkataan Jimin selanjutnya.

"Hingga akhirnya takdir membawa kita seperti saat ini hyung. Kau tahu sesuatu hyung, aku sungguh bahagia saat mengetahui fakta bahwa kau dan Yongguk hyung hanya pur-pura, terdengar jahat bukan? Tapi memang begitu kenyataannya hyung" Jimin mengakhiri ucapannya dengan seulas senyum di bibirnya. Mau tak mau, Yoongi juga tersenyum mendengarnya. Dan perasaan Yoongi jauh lebih menghangat sekarang.

"Jadi, bagaimana hyung?" tanya Jimin sekali lagi.

Jimin dapat melihat senyum Yoongi yang tidak pudar di wajahnya, lalu dalam sekejap, Yoongi telah menjatuhkan dirinya ke pelukan Jimin. Jimin terkejut, namun dia segera membalas pelukan Yoongi. Dia merasa menang, telah memenangkan hati Min Yoongi, Min Yoongi yang telah jadi miliknya sekarang. Yoongi mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Jimin, mencoba mencari kenyamanan dari namja itu.

"Saranghae Jim" bisiknya lirih.

-o-

"Woa, benarkah? Jadi kalian sekarang resmi sebagai sepasang kekasih?!" Himchan tidak dapat menyembunyikan raut senangnya saat mengetahui hal yang baru saja terjadi pada dua sahabatnya itu.

Jimin segera mengangguk dan tersenyum, tak lupa dia menggenggam erat tangan Yoongi dan mengangkatnya, menunjukkan pada kedua namja dihadapannya.

"Selamat kalau begitu kalian berdua" giliran Yongguk memberi selamat pada mereka. Senyum tak bisa lepas dari wajah mereka berdua.

"Lalu Yoon, bagaimana dengan orang tua kita? Maksudku, aku ingin serius membicarakan hal ini dengan kalian berempat, agar hubungan kita bisa segera disetujui oleh mereka" Yongguk menjelaskan. Bagaimanapun, dirinya tidak ingin hubungannya dihancurkan oleh keegoisan orang tua mereka, dan Yoongi pasti punya pikiran yang sama dengannya.

Yoongi mendengus. Dia masih bingung jujur saja. Yongguk jadi menyesal mengatakannya.

"Mianhae Yoonie-ah. Aku hanya ingin masalah ini cepat selesai, ne?"

Yoongi mengangguk, dipaksakannya untuk tersenyum. Jimin yang duduk disampingnya menepuk bahunya lembut, memberinya ketenangan.

"Aku masih bingung harus bagaimana Gukie, aku juga takut appa akan melakukan sesuatu yang pada Jimin, kau tahu kan?"

Yongguk mengangguk mengerti. Bagaimanapun juga, dia juga adalah saksi bagaimana namja-namja yang mencoba mendekati Yoongi diperlakukan oleh Tuan Min.

"Aku tidak akan tinggal diam Yoon. Kita akan hadapi ini bersama. Lagipula sepertinya Jimin begitu gigih memperjuangkanmu, apa kau akan menyerah, hmm?".

Yoongi menggeleng cepat, membuat Jimin bernafas lega. Setidaknya perjuangannya hingga sekarang tidak sia-sia. Tinggal selangkah lagi –dan ini yang terberat- maka hubungannya dengan hyung manis tersayangnya itu akan lancar tanpa hambatan.

"Bagaimana kalau minta tolong pada Nyonya Min? Sepertinya dia sangat menyukai Yoongi" ujar Himchan memberi ide.

"Eomma? Benar juga sih. Tapi apa appa mau mendengarkan eomma?" ucapan Yoongi terdengar ragu.

"Kita kan belum mencobanya Yoon. Jangan pesimis dulu, siapa tahu ini jalan kalian berdua lewat ahjumma. Bagaimana?" kini Yongguk membujuk Yoongi.

Setelah berpikir dan menimbang-nimbang sejenak, akhirnya Yoongi mengangguk.

"Aku akan selalu memperjuangkanmu hyung, percaya padaku, ne?" ucap Jimin tulus. Dia membawa tangan Yoongi untuk digenggam, dan dengan itu Yoongi semakin yakin bahwa namja tampan dihadapannya itulah yang terbaik untuknya.

-o-

Akhirnya rencana pun dijalankan. Yoongi dan Jimin bertemu dengan Nyonya Min di sebuah kafe. Awalnya Nyonya Min memaksa mereka untuk datang ke rumahnya , maksudnya biar Yoongi pulang. Namun jelas ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Min Yoongi. Dia tidak ingin kalah dari sang appa sepertinya.

Dan setelah menjelaskan rencana mereka pada Nyonya Min, sesuai harapan ternyata Nyonya Min setuju untuk membantu hubungan putera semata wayangnya dengan Jimin. Nyonya Min sangat antusias malah. Dia sebenarnya kurang setuju Yoongi dengan Yongguk, bosan melihat Yongguk sejak kecil katanya.

Selain itu pula, Nyonya Min dapat melihat bahwa Jimin sangat tulus menyayangi Yoongi, dilihat dari cara Jimin menatap Yoongi saat mereka bicara. Dan Nyonya Min yakin bahwa Jimin bisa menjaga Yoongi dengan baik dan dia bisa mempercayakan Yoongi pada Jimin.

Nyonya Min mengatakan pada Yoongi dan Jimin bahwa dia akan membujuk suaminya a.k.a Tuan Min agar mau merestui *halah* hubungan mereka berdua. Dan diam-diam, dia ternyata sudah mempunyai rencana sendiri jika sang suami nantinya masih tetap tidak mau dibujuk.

"Yeobo, aku ingin bicara".

"Ada apa?" Tuan Min duduk disebelah istrinya yang sedang menonton TV di ruang keluarga mereka.

"Ini soal anak kita"

"Kenapa lagi dengan dia?"

"Ya, dia itu anakmu! Bagaimana bisa kau bicara begitu pada putera kita satu-satunya?!" Nyonya Min agak terpancing emosinya mendengar ucapan suaminya yang sepertinya masih marah pada Yoongi.

"Ya, ya. Kenapa lagi dia sekarang?"

"Tidak bisakah kau memaafkannya?" suara Nyonya Min sedikit merendah sekarang, mencoba menahan emosinya agar suaminya itu mau memaafkan Yoongi.

"Tidak! Sebelum dia datang kemari dan meminta maaf sendiri dihadapanku" tegas Tuan Min. Nyonya Min menatap jengah suaminya, tahu jika suaminya tidak akan semudah itu Min dihadapan rekan-rekannya saat acara tunangannya dengan Yongguk.

"Jika dia datang kehadapanmu, apa kau mau memaafkannya?" Nyonya Min melunak lagi.

"Tergantung. Jika dia sungguh-sungguh dan mau memperbaiki kesalahannya, aku mungkin akan memaafkannya".

"Memperbaiki seperti apa yang kau maksud?"

"Kembali pada Yongguk tentu saja".

'Masih saja keras kepala!' batin Nyonya Min kesal.

"Yeobo, kau tahu kan mereka berdua sudah membuat keputusannya sendiri, kita tidak bisa memaksakan kehendak-"

"Jika kau ingin bicara tentang namja yang sudah menghancurkan pertunangan Yoongi dan Yongguk, lupakan saja" potong Tuan Min, lalu dia beranjak ke kamarnya meninggalkan Nyonya Min yang terperangah dengan kelakuan seenaknya suaminya itu.

'Aku tidak akan diam saja, lihat saja nanti kau Tuan Min yang terhormat!' makinya kesal dalam hati pada sang suami.

-o-

Karena tidak berhasil membujuk suaminya, akhirnya Nyonya Min kembali menemui sang putera Yoongi. Dia bermaksud menjalankan rencana keduanya dan akan memberi tahu Yoongi mengenai hal ini.

"Jadi appa masih tetap keras kepala?" Yoongi menerawang. Tidak habis fikir dengan sifat appa nya itu.

Nyonya Min menatap sendu puteranya dan mengusap punggung Yoongi lembut.

"Gwenchana chagi, eomma kan sudah janji akan membantumu dan Jimin. Lagipula eomma punya seribu cara untuk membantu kalian kalau kau mau tahu"

"Jinja eomma? Eomma mau membantuku?" tatapan Yoongi seketika berbinar, membuat Nyonya Min tersenyum melihatnya. Dia mengangguk.

"Gomawo eomma" Yoongi memeluk wanita dihadapannya itu. Dia bersyukur, setidaknya wanita paling berharga dalam hidupnya itu mau membantunya memperjuangkan hubungannya dengan kekasih hatinya Jimin.

"Jadi apa rencana eomma?" tanya Yoongi setelah melepaskan pelukannya dari sang eomma.

Kau dan Jimin hanya perlu menunggu eomma mempersiapkan semuanya. Eomma sudah mempersiapkannya dengan matang chagi, hanya tinggal menjalankannya saja"

"Rencana apa itu eomma?"

Nyonya Min tersenyum penuh arti pada Yoongi, sebelum akhirnya berkata,"kita bertiga pindah dari kota ini"

"Mwo?!"

TBC

.

.

.

Readers, sebelumnya Rara mau ngucapin beribu-ribu(?) maaf, karena sudah sekian lama baru update lagi, mianhae T.T

Rara harap readers sekalian masih ingat dengan ff yang satu ini, kalo ga inget baca dari awal lagi aja *emang ada yang mau?* xD

Kayanya 1 sampe 2 chapter lagi Rara bakalan nyelesein ini ff *horeee*

Yasudah, Rara gak mau banyak bacot lagi, takut pada kabur semua xD

Review juseyo :)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Pair : MinYoon, slight Yongguk x Yoongi, BangHim

Warning (s) : boys love, cerita pasaran, alur acakadul, bahasa acakadul, typo acakadul. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! RnR please

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

 **Break It?**

"Eomma tidak bercanda kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak sayang"

"T-tapi bagaimana dengan Jimin? Maksudku, keluarganya? Apa mereka setuju?"

Nyonya Min tersenyum. Dia maklum dengan kekhawatiran anaknya itu.

"Kau tenang saja, eomma sudah mengatur semuanya. Lusa kita berangkat, jadi siapkan dirimu, dan Jimin juga, arra?"

Setelah itu, Nyonya Min beranjak meninggalkan apartemen Yongguk, sementara Yoongi masih termenung memikirkan rencana sang eomma yang dianggapnya gila itu.

Bagaimana tidak, eomma nya bahkan merencanakan untuk membawa kabur dirinya dan Jimin!

Yoongi mengusap wajahnya kasar. Dia berpikir dia harus bertemu Jimin dan memberi tahu hal ini. Kebetulan, Jimin datang tak lama setelah itu.

"Hyung, gwenchana?" Jimin buru-buru duduk disamping Yoongi dan merangkul bahunya melihat raut sang kekasih yang begitu gusar.

"Jim, eomma-"

"Maksudmu, eomma mengajak kita kabur?" tebakan Jimin tepat sasaran. Yoongi heran, bagaimana Jimin bisa tahu?

"Kau sudah tahu?". Jimin mengangguk.

"Mwo? Siapa yang mengatakannya?"

"Eomma tadi kerumahku dan menjelaskan semuanya pada keluargaku. Mereka sudah setuju dengan rencana ini hyung. Dan eomma juga akan menjamin keselamatan keluargaku selama kita pergi"

"Benarkah?! Eomma melakukan semuanya?"

"Ne hyung. Eomma telah berbuat banyak untuk kita" jawab Jimin sambil menggenggam lembut tangan Yoongi.

Penjelasan Jimin cukup untuk membuat Yoongi mengerti dan dia tidak menyangka sang eomma benar-benar melakukannya untuk Yoongi dan Jimin. Dalam hati dia sangat bersyukur memiliki sosok eomma yang begitu mengerti Yoongi.

"Kau senang hyung?" pertanyaan Jimin membuyarkan pikiran Yoongi. Dia mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Jimin.

Selanjutnya, Yoongi menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Jimin dan kedua tangan itu masih bertautan erat, seolah tengah menyalurkan rasa bahagia yang dirasakan oleh sepasang kekasih itu.

-o-

"Aku tidak percaya ini. Kupikir hanya eomma yang berpikiran konyol, ternyata Bang ahjumma juga berpikiran yang sama Gukie" Yoongi menggelengkan kepala, masih tidak percaya dengan kejadian yang menimpa hidupnya.

Setelah kemarin dia mendapat kejutan dari sang eomma, ternyata sang sahabat, Yongguk, juga mendapat kejutan yang sama dari Nyonya Bang. Yoongi pikir sang eomma melakukannya sendiri, tapi nyatanya Nyonya Bang juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti eomma nya. Gila!

"Aku juga terkejut saat eomma memberi tahu jika rencana ini dia lakukan bersama dengan Min ahjumma" balas Yongguk.

"Lalu, bagaimana Gukie?"

"Apanya? Tentu saja kita berempat akan pergi Yoon". Yoongi mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Berempat?"

"Iya. Aku, kau, Jimin dan Himchanie"

"Eomma tidak ikut? Bukankah kemarin eomma bilang akan pergi bertiga denganku dan Jimin?" Yoongi masih bingung dengan rencana 'kabur' mereka.

"Tadinya begitu. Tapi setelah mereka menimbang-nimbang lagi, lebih baik eomma kita tidak ikut. Kau tahu, setelah kita pergi, mereka bisa menyalahkan appa kita atas kepergian anak-anaknya Yoon. Jenius!" jelas Yongguk dengan nada bangga.

Sementara Yoongi semakin terperangah, tidak menyangka sang eomma dan juga eomma Yongguk berpikiran hingga jauh seperti itu.

"Gukie, mereka berdua benar-benar membantu kita" Yoongi sedit berkaca-kaca saaat mengatakannya.

Yoongi begitu terharu, setidaknya salah satu orang terpenting dalam hidupnya mau membantunya memperjuangkan cintanya bersama sang kekasih.

"Kau benar Yoon. Kita harus bahagia Yoon, aku ingin melihat wanita paling berharga kita tersenyum melihat kita bersama dengan orang yang kita cintai" balas Yongguk sambil merangkul bahu sahabat kecil sekaligus mantan tunangannya itu.

Yoongi mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Apa kami melewatkan sesuatu?" suara Himchan terdengar bersama dengan masuknya dua orang itu, yang tak lain adalah Himchan dan Jimin.

"Kalian sudah datang" sambut Yoongi pada dua orang itu. Jimin duduk disampingnya setelah memeluk sang kekasih sekilas.

"Apa ini tentang rencana eomma hyung?" tanya Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk.

"Lalu, kita akan kemana?" tanya Jimin lagi.

"Eomma menyarankan kita ke Amerika. Bagaimana?" kali ini Yongguk yang bersuara.

"Kenapa Amerika?" Yoongi bertanya.

"Eomma dan Min ahjumma sudah menyiapkan apartemen untuk kita disana, ingat cita-cita kita untuk melanjutkan kuliah disana bukan Yoon?" jelas Yongguk. Yoongi mengangguk.

"Bagaimana, semua sepakat?" tanya Yongguk akhirnya pada semua yang disana, yang dibalas oleh anggukan setuju dari ketiganya.

"Baguslah. Jadi akan kujelaskan. Selama kita disana, kita akan meneruskan pendidikan dan sebelum mendapatkan pekerjaan semua biaya ditanggung oleh eomma ku dan Min ahjumma"

"Apa itu tidak merepotkan hyung?" ujar Jimin, karena dia merasa hal itu akan memberatkan mengingat pendidikan dan biaya hidup di Amerika pasti jauh lebih mahal daripada di Korea, begitu pikir Jimin.

"Tidak Jim, percayalah eomma kami sangat senang melakukan hal ini" Yoongi meyakinkan Jimin.

"Tapi hyung-"

"Kau harus percaya padaku, arra?" suara tegas Yoongi menandakan tidak ada lagi penolakan, hingga membuat Jimin hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

"Baik aku akan lanjutkan. Selama disana, kita akan tinggal bersama di apartemen. Tidak keberatan kan Yoon?"

"Tentu saja tidak, ya kan Jim?"

"Ne hyung"

"Lalu, kita akan satu sekolah lagi kan disana Gukie?" kini Himchan yang bertanya.

"Ne, Hime, kita akan satu sekolah. Eomma sudah mendaftarkan kita di sekolah yang sama"

"Baiklah kalu begitu. Lalu, kapan kita berangkat?" tanya Yoongi.

"Nanti malam Yoon"

"Secepat itu?" Jimin terkejut. Pasalnya dia belum berpamitan pada keluarganya.

"Iya Jim, demi keamanan kita. Eomma khawatir jika terlalu lama appa akan mengetahui rencana kita. Jangan khawatir, nanti keluargamu dan keluarga Himchan akan dijemput untuk mengantarkan kita ke bandara" jawaban Yongguk membuat Jimin sedikit lega.

Lalu setelahnya, mereka berempat pun bersiap untuk keberangkatan mereka nanti malam ke Amerika, ke tempat yang mereka rencanakan untuk masa depan mereka, tempat yang mereka harapkan akan mendatangkan kebahagian untuk mereka berempat.

-o-

Sudah hampir dua tahun sejak 'kabur'nya Yoongi, Jimin, Yongguk dan Himchan ke Amerika, ke Los Angeles lebih tepatnya. Dan selama hampir dua tahun itu pula keempatnya menjalani kehidupan yang bisa dibilang baik-baik saja disana. Mereka berempat kini sudah duduk di bangku kuliah di universitas yang sama tetapi masing-masing mengambil jurusan yang berbeda (anggep aja gitu,skip time xD)

Nyonya Min dan Nyonya Bang juga tidak pernah absen menelepon untuk sekedar menanyakan keadaan mereka. Beruntung keduanya memiliki tabungan rahasia bernilai fantastis yang tidak diketahui oleh suami masing-masing, jadilah mereka bisa membiayai anak-anak mereka tanpa takut akan dihentikan oleh para suami mereka.

"Jim" panggil Yoongi.

Saat ini mereka tengah menikmati waktu berdua di apartemen, sedangkan pasangan BangHim sedang menikmati hari libur mereka dengan berkencan di luar.

"Kenapa hyung baby?"

Jimin mengelus lembut rambut Yoongi yang saat ini sedang bersandar nyaman di dadanya, mereka berdua sedang menikmati acara televisi diatas sofa nyaman nan empuk ruang tengah apartemen.

"Hanya ingin bertanya"

"Tanya apa baby?"

"Kau, tidak rindu keluargamu?" tanya Yoongi hati-hati. Yoongi bangkit dan menatap Jimin yang hanya diam saja.

"Jim, maaf aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Tidak apa hyung. Aku, tentu saja rindu mereka. Hanya saja, aku saat ini sedang berjuang, dan karena ada dirimu hyung, aku bisa bertahan dan aku akan terus bertahan" jawaban Jimin membuat perasaan Yoongi menghangat seketika.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja baby"

"Terima kasih Jim, dan juga, maaf"

"Maaf? Untuk apa baby?" Jimin bingung, kenapa tiba-tiba kekasih manisnya itu meminta maaf padanya.

"Maaf, karena aku, karena keegoisan appa, aku menjauhkanmu dari keluargamu, aku juga-"

Chu!

Perkataan Yoongi berhenti seketika saat Jimin tiba-tiba meraih tengkuknya kemudian menciumnya tepat di bibir. Yoongi membelalakkan matanya terkejut, namun rasa hangat yang berasal dari penyatuan bibir mereka berdua membuatnya perlahan memejamkan mata, begitu pula Jimin.

Untuk beberapa saat bibir mereka hanya menempel, tidak ada pagutan atau lumatan seperti biasanya. Baik Yoongi maupun Jimin hanya ingin menyalurkan rasa yang begitu membuncah yang mereka rasakan. Setelah beberapa saat, Yoongi melepaskan tautan mereka.

Jimin menatap dalam Yoongi.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar kau berkata seperti itu lagi baby. Kau harus ingat, aku tulus melakukannya karena aku mencintaimu, arra?" ucap Jimin, membuat Yoongi hanya bisa mengangguk menurut. Setelahnya, Jimin membawa Yoongi dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Saranghae Min Yoongi"

Nado saranghae Park Jimin"

-o-

"Yeoboseyo"

"Yeoboseyo chagi. Bagaimana kabar puteraku ini?"

"Aku baik eomma. Eomma bagaimana?"

"Syukurlah, eomma juga baik-baik saja sayang. Jimin bagaimana?"

"Dia juga baik. Jimin di kampus eomma, aku sedang tidak ada jadwal kuliah hari ini. Appa, bagaimana?"

"Hmm, yah, begitulah appamu, sudah lama tapi masih saja keras kepala"

Hening. Yoongi tidak menanggapi ucapan sang eomma. Dia tidak habis fikir, setelah selama itu dia tidak ada di rumah, masih saja Tuan Min keras kepala.

"Eomma"

"Kenapa chagi?"

"Apa aku harus menyerah?" Yoongi bertanya putus asa.

"No, big no! Walaupun appa tetap tidak setuju, eomma akan mendukung kalian sampai mati sayang, jadi jangan berkata begitu, ne?"

"Tapi appa-"

"Jangan pedulikan appa mu chagi. Eomma masih akan berusaha membujuknya. Mungkin saat ini belum, tapi eomma yakin appa pasti luluh dan menuruti kemauanmu suatu hari. Jadi kau harus kuat sayang, arra?"

"Baiklah eomma. Terima kasih eomma. Saranghae"

"Nado saranghae chagi"

Lalu sambungan telepon ibu dan anak itupun terputus.

'Semoga masih ada harapan' batin Yoongi.

Setelahnya, Yoongi sibuk berkutat di dapur membuat masakan untuk makan malam mereka berempat. Hingga tak lama kemudian Yongguk dan Himchan sampai di apartemen setelah Yoongi baru saja menyelesaikan masakannya.

"Kalian sudah datang" sambut Yoongi yang sedang menata makanan di meja makan.

"Ne. Jimin belum datang?" tanya Himchan, dia menghampiri Yoongi dan membantunya menata piring-piring yang akan mereka berempat gunakan. Yoongi menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Himchan.

"Hyung biarkan saja, kau pasti lelah, aku saja yang memasak" Yoongi mencegah Himchan yang akan membantunya menyelesaikan makan malam mereka.

Himchan menurut, lalu dia menghampiri Yongguk yang duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Apa kalian tidak bertemu Jimin tadi?" tanya Yoongi sambil mengaduk-aduk sup dihadapannya.

"Tidak Yoon. Kami tidak melihatnya seharian ini dikampus" jawab Yongguk.

"Benarkah? Lalu dia kemana? Dia juga tidak menghubungiku seharian ini" Yoongi menerawang. Terbersit rasa khawatir di hatinya saat ini. Pasalnya, Jimin belum pernah pulang terlambat seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Mungkin dia masih ada urusan di kampus Yoon. Kita tunggu saja" Himchan berusaha menenangkan Yoongi.

Hingga Yoongi menyelesaikan masakannya satu jam kemudian, Jimin masih belum menunjukkan dirinya. Yoongi semakin khawatir. Dia melihat sekilas jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

'Jam sembilan, kemana perginya bocah itu' batin Yoongi cemas.

"Yoon, gwenchana?" Yongguk yang duduk di hadapan Yoongi bertanya, karena dia melihat raut khawatir dari wajah sahabatnya itu.

"Gwenchana. Tapi Jimin kemana, harusnya dia sudah pulang saat ini" Yoongi akhirnya tidak tahan untuk tidak mengatakan kekhawatirannya.

"Aku akan hubungi dia Yoon" Himchan berinisiatif, kemudian dia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jeans yang dipakainya, mengutak-atik benda itu dan segera mendial nomor Jimin.

"Ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi" Himchan berucap sambil mengernyitkan dahinya heran, tidak biasa dengan tingkah Jimin yang seperti ini. Biasanya, ponsel Jimin selalu bisa dihubungi kapanpun.

Yoongi langsung bangkit saat itu juga. Dia berniat akan menjemput Jimin ke kampus mereka, sebelum Yongguk mencekal lengannya mencegahnya pergi.

"Mau kemana Yoon?" tanya Yongguk.

"Aku akan menyusul Jimin" nada khawatir terdengar jelas dari suara Yoongi.

Dia tentu saja khawatir. Meskipun mereka sudah cukup lama menetap di kota ini, tapi tetap saja Jimin masih belum terlalu hapal dengan seluk beluknya. Hal itu membuat Yoongi semakin mengkhawatirkan kekasihnya itu.

"Tetap disini Yoon. Sudah malam, di luar terlalu berbahaya. Aku yang akan mencari Jimin" ucap Yongguk tegas. Dia tidak mau ambil resiko Yoongi juga ikut-ikutan hilang jika dia nekat keluar malam ini.

"Tapi Gukie-"

"Percaya padaku, aku akan membawa Jimin pulang, ne?"

Akhirnya setelah sedikit berdebat, Yoongi menyetujui rencana Yongguk. Yongguk kemudian meraih kunci mobil serta ponselnya lalu keluar dari apartemen untuk menyusul Jimin ke kampus mereka.

"Gwenchana Yoon, semua akan baik-baik saja, ne?" Himchan memeluk Yoongi, membiarkan pemuda manis itu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahunya.

Yoongi tidak menjawab. Pikirannya menerawang, kira-kira apa yang dilakukan Jimin saat ini hingga terlambat pulang dan tidak memberi kabar padanya sama sekali. Yoongi takut sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa kekasihnya itu. Yoongi benar-benar takut.

Tanpa disadarinya, kedua manik indahnya menjatuhkan cairan yang mengalir membasahi kedua belah pipinya. Yoongi menangis di bahu Himchan. Tubuhnya bergetar, mengekspresikan kegundahan dan kekhawatiran hatinya terhadap Jimin, kekasih yang berhasil mencuri hatinya selama dua tahun ini.

"Apa dia, hiks, baik-baik saja, hiks, hyung" Yoongi bertanya sambil terisak.

"Dia pasti baik-baik saja Yoon, Jimin mu pasti baik-baik saja. Jadi jangan khawatirkan apapun, arraseo?" ucapan Himchan sedikit menenangkan hatinya, tapi tak dapat dipungkiri rasa khawatir itu jauh lebih besar dirasakan Yoongi saat ini.

Dua jam kemudian, Yongguk kembali. Tapi raut wajahnya menunjukkan sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan oleh dua orang yang menunggunya. Dan juga, tidak terlihat Jimin mengikuti Yongguk dibelakangnya.

"Mana Jimin Gukie?" Yoongi langsung menghampiri Yongguk.

"Maafkan aku, Yoon. Aku sudah mencari Jimin ke kampus, ke tempat teman-temannya bahkan ke semua tempat yang mungkin dia datangi, tapi hasilnya-" Yongguk menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Gukie, jangan bercanda!" suara Yoongi meninggi. Air mata siap tumpah lagi di kedua maniknya.

"Untuk apa bercanda saat seperti ini Yoon?! Aku benar-benar tidak menemukan Jimin dimanapun" ucap Yongguk menyesal. Dia merasa bersalah karena membawa kabar buruk ini untuk Yoongi.

"Jimin, Jimin kau dimana?!" Yoongi langsung berlari sambil berteriak histeris. Untung saja Yongguk dengan sigap langsung menangkap lengan Yoongi, lalu mendekapnya.

"Jangan gegabah Yoon, kita harus pikirkan baik-baik masalah ini" ucap Yongguk lalu membawa Yoongi untuk duduk di sofa ruang tengah apartemen, diikuti oleh Himchan yang duduk di sisi kosong sebelah Yoongi.

"Baik-baik bagaimana Gukie?! Jimin diluar sana dan kita tidak tahu dia dimana, apa dia baik-baik saja atau tidak?! Bagaimana bisa baik-baik Gukie, katakan bagaimana?!" Yoongi histeris. Air mata tidak mau berhenti mengalir di wajahnya.

"Yoon, tolong dengarkan sekali ini saja, ne? Jika kau nekat mencari Jimin, bukan tidak mungkin kau akan ikut hilang dan semakin sulit untuk bertemu Jimin" Himchan berusaha memberi pengertian untuk Yoongi. Himchan sebenarnya juga sangat mengkhawatirkan Jimin, bagaimanapun dia sudah menganggap pemuda itu seperti adik kandungnya sendiri.

"Benar kata Hime. Kita harus memikirkan bagaimana caranya menemukan Jimin Yoon, bukannya mencari asal tanpa tahu haru kemana mencari, itu akan semakin memperlambat pencarian kita" tambah Yongguk.

Yoongi akhinya menurut. Dia membenarkan ucapan kedua sahabatnya itu. Setelah sedikit tenang dan menghentikan tangisannya yang menyisakan sesenggukan itu, Yoongi membuka mulutnya bertanya pada Yongguk dan Himchan.

"Lalu, kita harus bagaimana?" tanyanya lirih. Suara Yoongi terdengar serak sekarang akibat tangisannya yang histeris.

"Aku baru saja mengirim pesan pada Min ahjumma. Dia sangat terkejut dan khawatir, tapi dia berjanji akan membantu kita mencari Jimin Yoon" jawab Yongguk, membuat Yoongi langsung menatapnya.

"Apa, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan appa?" tanya Yoongi ragu.

"Entahlah. Sepertinya begitu Yoon. Tapi jangan menuduh terlalu awal. Kita belum memiliki bukti apapun. Lagipula Jimin belum 24 jam menghilang. Bisa saja dia tersesat di suatu tempat dan muncul besok pagi" jawaban Yongguk membuat Yoongi berpikir.

Apakah appa nya yang sudah merencanakan ini semua? Jika memang benar, Yoongi benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Tuan Min pada kekasihnya. Yoongi benar-benar takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Jimin.

"Gukie, kita harus menemukan Jimin, bagaimanapun caranya"

TBC

.

.

.

Halooooooooooo, masih pada inget ff ini? /gak /yaudah baca lagi xD

Gak bisa nulis lebih panjang dari ini, maapkeun T.T

Di otak udah ada ide, tapi mau nuangin(?) ke tulisan kok rasanya susah anettt, ini gegara mood nulis gak tau kenapa tiba-tiba hilang buat ff ini /pundung di pojokan

Ini saya juga bingung kenapa ceritanya tetiba jadi gini xD

Kalo gak buntu(?) diusahain update chapter selanjutnya cepet, ga molor kaya yang ini, hihihi

Ya sudah, gak usah panjang-panjang, yang sudah baca, be a good reader and give your review^^


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Pair : MinYoon, slight Yongguk x Yoongi, BangHim

Warning (s) : BOYS LOVE, cerita pasaran, alur acakadul, bahasa acakadul, typo acakadul. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! RnR please

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

 **Break It?**

Sebuah van hitam berhenti tepat di depan sebuah bangunan tua tak terurus. Terlihat beberapa bagian kaca jendela bangunan itu pecah dan sangat berdebu di segala sudutnya. Ditambah waktu telah menunjukkan malam hari dan di sekeliling bangunan itu adalah bangunan-bangunan besar lain yang sama tidak terurusnya, menambah kesan menyeramkan bangunan besar itu.

Pintu van terbuka, lalu turunlah dua orang berpakaian serba hitam dan dua-duanya bertubuh besar dan gempal. Tunggu, ada satu orang lagi, tapi tampaknya orang itu tidak sadarkan diri, dilihat dari cara kedua orang berpakaian hitam tadi yang memapah satu orang lainnya.

Satu orang berpakaian hitam membuka pintu bangunan, dan mereka langsung disambut oleh debu yang berterbangan di udara. Mengibas-ngibaskan sebentar, lalu kedua orang itu beserta satu orang lagi yang mereka papah memasuki bangunan.

Setelah menghidupkan lampu yang ada disana –yang entah bagaimana bisa hidup jika ditelisik dari keadaan bangunan yang terbengkalai- kemudian mendudukkan orang yang tak sadarkan diri tadi ke sebuah kursi kayu yang ada di dalam bangunan itu dan tak lupa mengikatkan kedua tangan dan kaki orang tersebut pada kursi.

Lalu kedua orang berpakaian hitam tadi beranjak, tapi mereka tidak meninggalkan tempat, hanya berpindah, berjaga di depan pintu satu-satunya bangunan itu.

Sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian, sebuah sedan hitam mewah tiba. Dua penjaga tadi langsung membungkuk hormat saat pintu dibuka dan turunlah seorang pria paruh baya bersama dengan dua orang pengawalnya.

"Dia sudah didalam Tuan" ucap salah seorang penjaga dengan sopan.

Hanya mengangguk, kemudian pria tadi melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam ruangan diikuti oleh kedua pengawalnya.

Seringai langsung terpasang di wajah angkuh pria itu saat mendapati seseorang yang selama ini amat diincarnya untuk dilenyapkan, kini sudah ada dihadapannya dengan keadaan tak berdaya.

Plak

Sebuah tamparan keras yang mendarat di wajahnya membuat pria yang lebih muda dihadapannya perlahan tersadar. Dia mengerjapkan matanya hanya untuk menyesuaikan penglihatannya, dan langsung terbelalak saat menyadari sosok dihadapannya.

"T-tuan Min-"

"Benar, aku. Ck, sepertinya kau tidak tahan sakit eoh? Baru ditampar begitu langsung bereaksi" ucapnya meremehkan.

"A-apa yang Anda lakukan?! Bagaimana bisa aku disini?!" pekik pria itu. Dia berontak, berusaha melepaskan ikatan di kedua kaki dan tangannya yang dia rasakan begitu menyakiti pergelangan kaki serta tangannya sekarang.

"Hanya ingin melenyapkanmu bajingan kecil, Park Jimin" jawabnya remeh sekali lagi.

Jimin, pria muda itu, seketika tersentak. Dia mulai mengingat semuanya.

Seingatnya tadi, dia berdiri di depan gerbang kampusnya menunggu taksi lewat untuk pulang. Hingga tiba-tiba dua orang tak dikenal berjalan mendekatinya, membekapnya dan semuanya menjadi gelap begitu saja. Tahu-tahu Jimin sudah berada di tempat asing ini saat dia sadar.

Plak

Sekali lagi tamparan itu mendarat di wajah Jimin. Rasa anyir seketika memenuhi indera pengecapnya. Sepertinya sudut bibir Jimin robek.

"Aku sudah membiarkanmu dua tahun ini. Bagaimana, menyenangkan hidup di luar negeri dengan uang orang lain? Kau senang, hmm?" tanya Tuan Min mengintimidasi, jangan lupakan cengkeraman kuat tangannya di rahang Jimin, seolah bisa menghancurkan rahang itu kapan saja.

Jimin tak menjawab. Dia menatap tajam Tuan Min, mengisyaratkan bahwa dia tidak takut sedikitpun pada ayah kekasihnya itu.

"Wah, kau berani juga. Benar-benar tipe keras kepala. Bagaimana kalau kita sedikit bermain-main malam ini" sekali lagi seringai menyeramkan terpasang di wajah sang tuan besar.

-o-

Yoongi tidak tidur. Tidak bisa tidur lebih tepatnya. Semalaman dia duduk di sofa, mondar-mandir, sesekali mengecek pintu apartemennya siapa tahu Jimin datang. Tapi nihil. Hingga pagi menjelang, Jimin tetap tidak menampakkan dirinya.

Kantung mata menghiasi wajah pucat Yoongi. Sama keadaannya dengan Yongguk. Dia juga semalaman terjaga hanya untuk menemani Yoongi dan juga menhubungi semua orang yang sekiranya mengetahui keberadaan Jimin.

Wajah Yoongi sembap. Dia telah menangis sejak tahu bahwa Jimin hilang. Dan masih saja menangis hingga saat ini. Himchan lah yang berusaha menenangkan pemuda berkulit pucat itu, mencoba membujuknya untuk makan mengingat Yoongi sudah melewatkan makan malam serta sarapan paginya, namun hasilnya sia-sia.

Yoongi bilang dia tidak mau makan jika belum melihat Jimin di depan kedua matanya.

"Bagaimana sekarang?! Jimin benar-benar hilang!" Yoongi terisak. Suaranya serak nyaris habis karena terlalu lama menangis.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam dulu Yoon. Aku yakin Jimin pasti baik-baik saja" Himchan masih berusaha menenangkan Yoongi, walau dalam hatinya dia khawatir setengah mati pada salah satu sahabatnya yang entah dimana saat ini. Tapi dia tidak menunjukkannya pada Yoongi, demi agar pemuda berkulit pucat itu tidak semakin khawatir.

"Ahjumma sudah tiba di bandara Yoon. Sebentar lagi dia kesini. Aku pastikan semuanya baik-baik saja jika eomma mu sudah ikut campur. Kau percaya padanya kan?" ucap Yongguk lembut. Dia mengusap rambut Yoongi yang berantakan.

Yoongi mengangguk pelan.

Tapi sejujurnya dia masih ragu. Appa nya adalah orang yang akan melakukan segala cara jika dia menginginkan sesuatu atau membenci sesuatu. Kekerasan.

Yoongi benar-benar takut. Takut Jimin akan jadi 'korban' sang appa selanjutnya. Mengingatnya membuat perasaannya berkecamuk hebat dan tanpa sadar air mata sudah meleleh lagi di kedua manik sayunya.

"Yoon, jangan menangis lagi" Himchan buru-buru membawa Yoongi kembali ke dekapannya. Mengusap-usap punggung sempit Yoongi yang bergetar hebat. Sungguh Himchan bisa merasakan kepedihan Yoongi hanya dengan mendengar isak tangisnya.

Untuk sementara hanya keheningan dan isakan Yoongi yang terdengar. Ketiganya sama-sama terdiam dengan pikiran yang begitu berkecamuk serta kekhawatiran besar mereka terhadap keadaan Jimin yang hampir dipastikan berada di tangan Tuan Min yang entah dimana saat ini.

"Tidak lapor polisi Gukie? Kupikir itu bisa membantu" ucap Himchan memecah keheningan.

Yongguk menggeleng.

"Ahjumma melarang melapor pada polisi. Ahjusshi akan makin berbahaya jika kita melaporkannya pada polisi, dia bisa nekat menyakiti Jimin"

"Lalu cara apa yang akan ditempuh eomma?" tanya Yoongi lemah.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Yoon, ahjumma selalu penuh kejutan. Tapi percayalah, ahjumma bisa mengembalikan Jimin padamu. Bersabarlah sedikit lagi, arra"

"Entahlah Gukie. Aku takut, benar-benar takut"

Suara bel menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka. Yongguk segera beranjak ke arah pintu. Tak lama, Nyonya Min masuk dan segera menghampiri Yoongi serta memeluk putera semata wayangnya yang tampak kacau itu.

"Dasar sinting! Orang tua macam apa yang membuat anak satu-satunya jadi begini" Nyonya Min menggerutu sambil mengusap-usap sayang punggung Yoongi yang kembali bergetar itu.

"Jangan khawatir sayang, eomma akan melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan menantu eomma. Eomma janji" ucap Nyonya Min sambil tetap memeluk Yoongi, membiarkan anaknya menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Jadi, benar ahjusshi yang melakukannya?" tanya Yongguk setelah Yoongi melepaskan pelukannya pada sang eomma dan sedikit tenang sekarang.

Nyonya Min mengangguk.

"Dia memang gila. Kupikir appa mu juga terlibat Gukie-ah. Tapi tadi malam dia menelepon dan berkata bahwa Jimin sedang disekap di suatu tempat oleh Min sialan itu"

"Jadi, appa?" tanya Yongguk tidak percaya. Apa appa nya sudah menyetujui hubungannya dengan Himchan?

"Ya, dia sudah sadar dan menyetujui hubungan kalian berdua. Aku heran, sepertinya appa nya Yoongi memang tidak punya hati, bagaimana bisa sudah selama ini tapi tetap saja keras seperti batu" Nyonya Min menggerutu lagi.

"Apa Jimin dibawa keluar dari negara ini ahjumma?" Himchan kali ini yang bertanya.

"Menurut info dari Tuan Bang tidak"

Yongguk mengernyit bingung, begitu juga dengan Himchan dan jangan lupakan Yoongi. Membuat Nyonya Min tergelak melihat ekspresi mereka.

"Eomma kenapa malah tertawa, saat ini sedang genting eomma!" protes Yoongi.

"Astaga maafkan aku, kalian menampakkan ekspresi yang sama satu sama lain dan itu menggelikan. Baiklah, aku akan jelaskan rencananya jadi dengarkan baik-baik"

-o-

Sementara itu di sisi lain, keadaan Jimin jauh dari harapan mereka semua.

Jimin babak belur. Memar, luka robek serta darah yang hampir mengering memenuhi sekujur tubuhnya. Seluruh tubuh Jimin terasa nyeri, ngilu, bahkan dia merasa tulang-tulangnya akan remuk jika orang-orang itu terlambat sedikit saja untuk berhenti menghajarnya tadi malam.

Jimin mendongak melihat penjaga yang berjaga di pintu. Sepertinya bukan penjaga yang tadi malam, batinnya.

Tapi toh tidak akan berpengaruh apapun, mereka juga tidak akan membantu Jimin keluar dari ruangan sialan ini.

Pikiran Jimin menerawang lagi ke kejadian semalam. Dimana Tuan Min benar-benar meluapkan kekesalannya dan menghajarnya habis-habisan. Tidak hanya itu, dia bahkan juga menyuruh beberapa orangnya untuk turut menghajarnya hingga tak berdaya dan akhirnya dia pingsan.

Jimin baru saja tersadar dari pingsannya pagi ini dan menemukan keadaan dirinya yang begitu mengenaskan. Digeletakkan begitu saja di lantai bangunan yang berdebu dan dingin dengan keadaan tangan dan kaki yang masih terikat.

Tapi dia bersyukur, setidaknya Jimin masih hidup hingga pagi ini, mengingat betapa parahnya dia dihajar tadi malam dan jangan lupakan juga pelakunya lebih dari satu orang.

Jimin tersadar dari pemikirannya saat dia melihat salah satu orang penjaga yang berpostur tinggi tapi tidak gempal seperti penjaga yang kemarin malam menghampirinya.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya penjaga itu sambil berjongkok karena posisi Jimin saat ini tengah berbaring miring dengan kaki terikat menekuk serta tangan terikat ke belakang di lantai.

Jimin tidak menjawab, hanya menatap penjaga itu waspada. Membuat penjaga itu tersenyum maklum.

Kenapa dia tersenyum? Penjaga kemarin saja tidak sedikitpun mengajaknya bicara, batin Jimin bingung.

"Santai saja, aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Lagipula, aku bukan orang Tuan Min asal kau tahu" ujar penjaga itu yang langsung membuat Jimin terkejut.

"Lalu, kau siapa?" tanya Jimin susah payah karena dia langsung merasakan sakit saat dia membuka mulut.

Jimin meringis kesakitan membuat penjaga dihadapannya ikut meringis seolah merasakan kesakitan yang dialami Jimin.

"Apa sakit sekali? Nanti saja aku jelaskan. Saat ini yang perlu kau lakukan adalah tenang dan kumohon tahanlah sakitnya sedikit lagi saat aku dan temanku membopongmu ke mobil, oke?"

Dan sebelum Jimin bertanya lebih jauh, penjaga itu telah memanggil temannya lalu mereka berdua dengan sangat super ekstra hati-hati membopong Jimin –setelah sebelumnya melepaskan ikatan di tangan dan kaki Jimin- menuju ke sebuah van yang sudah siap di depan bangunan.

Jimin dibaringkan di bangku tengah van oleh kedua orang itu lalu setelahnya mereka bertiga pun bergegas meninggalkan bangunan.

"Sebenarnya kalian siapa?" tanya Jimin tak sabaran. Dia benar-benar penasaran dengan kedua orang yang duduk di depannya itu.

Dia juga masih belum tahu apakah kedua orang itu akan menyelamatkannya atau bagaimana.

"Aku Kim Namjoon dan ini adalah Kim Seokjin. Kami sebenarnya adalah orang Tuan Bang. Dan kami disini untuk menyelamatkanmu atas perintah Tuan Bang" jelas penjaga yang tadi menghampiri Jimin sekaligus mengenalkan teman yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tuan Bang? Untuk apa Tuan Bang menyuruh kalian membawaku? Aku tidak ada hubungan dengan Yongguk hyung asal kalian tahu"

Ucapan Jimin sontak membuat kedua orang itu tergelak. Namjoon yang sedang mengemudi bahkan hampir saja oleng mengemudi jika saja Seokjin yang duduk disebelahnya tidak segera mengingatkannya.

"Kami tahu Yongguk-ssi sudah punya kekasih dan namanya Himchan. Dan kau adalah kekasih Min Yoongi putera dari Tuan Min, benar?" Seokjin kali ini yang bicara. Jimin mengangguk.

"Ini adalah bagian dari rencana Nyonya Min, dan kebetulan Tuan Bang bersedia membantu, jadilah kami yang dikirim oleh Tuan Bang untuk berpura-pura membantu Tuan Min menculikmu, kira-kira seperti itu" jelas Seokjin, membuat Jimin mengerti sekarang.

"Jadi kalian sudah dari semalam ada bersamaku di bangunan itu?"

"Ya, kami sampai disana bersama dengan Tuan Min" jawab Namjoon.

"Tunggu, apa kalian ikut mengahajarku semalam?" Jimin curiga. Pasalnya, dia tahu bahwa semua orang Tuan Min yang ada di bangunan itu semalam, semuanya ikut andil dalam menghajar Jimin hingga tak sadarkan diri.

Melihat kedua orang yang duduk didepannya tersenyum gugup, membuat Jimin sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Maafkan kami. Jika tidak begitu, kami takut Tuan Min akan curiga. Tapi percayalah, aku dan Namjoon yang meminta mereka untuk berhenti menghajarmu saat tahu kau sudah tak sadarkan diri" ucapan Seokjin terdengar seperti menyesal.

"Tak masalah, aku tahu kalian hanya menjalankan tugas. Lalu setelah ini, kita kemana?" Jimin tidak memperpanjang lagi masalahnya, toh saat ini mereka juga sudah membantunya untuk kabur dari tempat sialan itu.

"Kami akan membawamu ke rumah sakit yang paling dekat dari sini dan menunggu Nyonya Min serta ketiga sahabatmu datang ke rumah sakit" jelas Namjoon.

Jimin mengangguk mengerti. Lalu setelahnya, dia memilih untuk tidur setelah sebelumnya berpesan pada dua orang didepannya untuk membangunkannya saat sudah sampai nanti.

Tapi nyatanya, saat Jimin terbangun, Jimin sudah berada di sebuah ruangan dengan nuansa putih bersih, dengan infus yang terpasang di lengan kirinya, perban yang menutupi hampir di sekujur tubuhnya serta dirinya sudah mengenakan pakaian khusus pasien, cukup menjelaskan keberadaannya saat ini.

Dia melihat Seokjin duduk di sebuah sofa yang ada di dalam ruangan itu dan tersenyum saat Jimin melihatnya.

"Kau sudah bangun? Kira-kira satu jam lagi Nyonya Min dan yang lain akan datang" jelas Seokjin sambil beranjak menghampiri Jimin lalu duduk di kursi di sebelah tempat tidur yang ditempati Jimin.

"Namjoon-ssi dimana?" tanya Jimin.

"Dia berjaga diluar, memastikan semuanya aman terkendali. Tapi jangan khawatir, beberapa rekan kami juga sudah berjaga-jaga di sekitar sini" jelas Seokjin lagi.

"Seokjin-ssi, terima kasih sudah menolongku" ucap Jimin tulus, membuat Seokjin tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Tidak masalah Jimin-ssi, aku hanya menjalankan tugas. Harusnya kau berterima kasih pada Nyonya Min karena dia lah yang merencanakan ini semua, termasuk merayu Tuan Bang"

Jimin mengangguk sekali lagi. Dalam hati ia bersyukur bisa mendapatkan calon mertua, ehm, sebaik Nyonya Min.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, istirahatlah lagi, aku akan menjagamu disini sambil menunggu mereka datang" ucap Seokjin setelahnya dan diangguki oleh Jimin.

Akhirnya Jimin kembali tertidur mengingat kondisi tubuhnya yang masih begitu lemah. Sebenarnya dia ingin tetap terjaga agar bisa langsung melihat wajah sang kekasih, Yoongi yang begitu amat dirindukannya saat dia tiba nanti. Tapi apa daya, tubuh Jimin benar-benar tidak bisa diajak berkompromi untuk saat ini.

Hingga sebuah remasan lembut di tangannya perlahan membangunkan Jimin dari tidurnya lagi, Jimin mencoba membuka kedua matanya dan langsung saja dia dihadapkan pada wajah kusut sembap milik sang kekasih.

"Jimin, kau sudah bangun" Yoongi sedikit memekik, senyuman kelegaan langsung terpancar di wajah kusutnya. Jimin mengangguk.

"Hyung, kenapa kau seperti ini?"

Jimin mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan langsung meringis setelahnya karena merasakan ngilu. Yoongi yang melihat itu segera mencegah tangan Jimin untuk bergerak lebih jauh.

"Jangan banya bergerak Jim, kau masih sakit! Astaga, aku minta maaf Jim, benar-benar minta maaf hiks" akhirnya tangis Yoongi kembali meledak. Yoongi menciumi telapak tangan Jimin yang ada di genggamannya, benar-benar merasa bersalah pada sang kekasih.

"Hyung, tolong jangan menangis, aku sakit melihatmu menangis. Aku tidak apa sayang, percayalah"

Jimin masih berusaha membujuk Yoongi agar tidak menangis lagi, sampai beberapa saat kemudian Nyonya Min, Yongguk dan juga Himchan masuk ke ruangan itu. Seokjin sudah keluar sejak saat Yoongi pertama kali masuk ke ruangan itu dan berjaga di luar bersama Namjoon.

"Yoon, sudah jangan menangis, kau membuat Jimin semakin sakit karena khawatir padamu" Nyonya Min menepuk-nepuk halus punggung sang putera.

"Jangan menangis lagi Yoongi hyung. Aku sudah disini bersamamu, dan aku baik-baik saja sayang" Jimin masih berusaha membujuk Yoongi.

"Pabbo hiks! Seperti ini kau bilang baik-baik saja hiks?! Aku sungguh membenci Tuan Min itu, sungguh!" teriak Yoongi emosi.

"Jangan begitu hyung. Dia masih appa mu bagaimanapun juga"

"Tapi dia jahat Jimin! Apa masih pantas dia dipanggil appa?!"

"Sudah-sudah Yoon, berhenti mengumpat pada appamu. Mungkin dia hanya sedang khilaf makanya begitu" kali ini Yongguk yang mencoba menghentikan Yoongi.

"Dia memang gila" setelah mengucapkan umpatan terakhir pada sang appa, Yoongi akhirnya mulai berhenti menangis.

"Jimin, eomma bersyukur kau masih selamat, yah meskipun harus mendapat luka-luka seperti ini. Tapi jangan khawatir, eomma pastikan ini yang terakhir kalinya Tuan Min itu mengganggu kau dan Yoongi" ucapan Nyonya Min membuat keempat orang lainnya memandangnya antusias sekaligus tidak percaya.

"Yang terakhir? Eomma yakin?" Yoongi menyuarakan keraguannya. Nyonya Min mengangguk mantap.

"Aku sudah melakukan perjanjian dengan appa mu Yoongi, dan dia akan kehilangan perusahaan sekaligus kehilangan kau dan aku jika sampai mengingkarinya"

TBC

.

.

.

TBC nya aneh, wkwkwk

Lagi ga dapet feel untuk TBC nya(?) jadinya kayak gitu xD

Mungkin dua chapter lagi FF ini akan END, semoga saja gak stuck lagi mau ngelanjutin, hihihi

Yang sudah baca, jangan lupa review yaa

Be a good reader and give your review^^


End file.
